Mark of the Queen
by sweettoothmonster
Summary: Takes place after New Moon, Edward or any of the Cullen family never returned. Bella is now queen of Volterra after she over threw the Volturi. With many powers it seems obvious to conclude that nothing can stop her. Though when she recruits an old enemy to help her destroy the Cullen family she believes that she will win, that is until certain factors of humanity might ruin it al
1. The Visitor

"Your majesty you have a visitor." The human stood as far away from the queen as possible without insulting her.

"Who is it, what do they want?" The queen stood near a large window that overlooked the main plaza of Volterra Italy. Her hair was intricately thrown up and was surrounded by a gauzy crown. She wore a black lace and silk ball gown that consisted of a low plunging neckline, a corset and a beautiful train. She was what anyone would call gorgeous; she had porcelain skin, deep red sweetheart lips and brilliant blue eyes.

"They did not specify, though if I recall correctly you gave them a task to complete for you." The queen turned to the human girl with a playful grin upon her face. Slowly she walked towards the scared girl. With one hand she reached out and as the girl flinched she grabbed a stray piece of hair that escaped from her braid. Tucking the hair behind her ear she proceeded in caressing the girl's cheek softly and then tightly grasping her chin. The queen leaned close; inches away from the girl's face and in a cold tantalizing voice spoke in a slow and precise voice.

"You know for a girl that is trying to protect their family from being my dinner you do a horrible job at sucking up to your queen. If you wish to see your family again or even see another sun rise I suggest you think before you speak in my presence again. Do you understand me?" Throughout the whole threat the poor human stood still and tried with all her might to stop the tears from freely flowing from her eyes.

"Yes your majesty, please forgive me."

"You truly are the most pathetic human I have ever had the misfortune to meet. You have absolutely no backbone. No I guess you will live for yet another day, besides without you my days tend to go slower." Ending with a smile the queen leaned in even closer and gently pressed her lips against the girl's forehead; the girl stood perfectly still. The queen pulled away and released the girl's now numb chin, straightened up and stared at the girl for a few short seconds. The queen abruptly pushed the girl out of the way and proceeded in walking out.

As the queen walked towards the throne room servants bowed and greeted her in forced happiness. Doors opened with a simple thought from herself. It wasn't long before she heard the chatter coming from the throne room. Standing at the entrance she looked upon the arguing vampires she took in exactly who they were.

There was one male and one female. The female had red hair that she would recognize anywhere. Though the boy was what she assumed was an attempt replacement for James.

"Well what a pleasant surprise, my dear Victoria. To what do I owe such a great pleasure?"

"Queen Isabella, I am here regarding the task you wanted me to do."

"Oh yes now I remember, I nearly forgot that I had sent you on a little task. I take you succeeded in it, or else you would not have shown your face here, am I right to assume such things?"

"Yes your majesty, I got the information you wished for me to gather."

"Excellent, come my dear sit down, you must be tired from your long journey." She said the words as a conversation started, she knew very well that vampires did not need or require rest. She sat at her throne and motioned for Victoria to follow suite and sit beside her. Victoria hesitantly took the seat near the queen.

"So tell me my dear what information do you have for me?"

"Well from what I gathered it seems that they have a lot more allies than I had anticipated. Circling the globe I discovered over twenty tribes that speak highly of the Cullen family. If endangered in any way those tribes would not hesitate to stand with the family and fight with them."

"Tell me Victoria why is it you wish to seek revenge upon the Cullen family. They seem like such a lovely family, what could they have taken from you to spark such hostility?"

"They murdered the man I loved in order to protect a human, a pathetic human girl. She was some kind of pet of theirs or something. They killed one of their own kind for a human, it disgusts me."

"Oh my you are a very angry girl. My darling here is some advice, never let your anger control you, it can be deadly. If you let your anger control you it will blind you and your judgment. Also you should never let love be your motivation, love is very irrational and weak."

"With all due respect your majesty but haven't you ever fallen in love?"

"Love is an illusion, there is no such thing as true love, or soul mates. No one is worth the amount of energy you are putting in to avenge them. I would rather be feared than loved, at least than you can be assured that you will not be hurt."

"So you won't help me?"

"Who said that, I simply feel that your motivations are a little out of sorts. No I'll help you with your revenge. Though I am about to ask of you might create some questions but fear not sweetheart all will be revealed."

"Tell me what I must do."

"I want you to deliver this letter." The queen held up a cream colored envelope sealed by a wax heart with thorns.

"A letter, are you insane they will rip me to shreds."

"No not just any letter, a death sentence for the whole Cullen family and anyone who tries to protect them, this letter will create fear. With their fear you will offer to help them, tell them how you were captured for, I don't know experiments. You were given a second chance if you delivered the letter. All vampires are well aware of what the mark of the queen stands for, death or a summoning for punishment. Just the presence of the letter will stop them from hurting you. They might be cold towards you but as long as they do not harm you then you know you have succeeded in gaining their trust to an extent."

"Why gain their trust, they are smarter than to trust me."

"Oh my dear you'd be surprised, you see the Cullen family has a weakness, something that we luckily do not have."

"And what is that?"

"Compassion and love, they will let their compassion and humanity blind their judgment; I won't be able to help but let you live as the threat you posed for them no longer exists. Prove to them that there is no more conflict and they will welcome you with hesitant but open arms. Only then will you be able to destroy them."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely just do what I told you and you will be fine."

"Why are you doing this, helping me destroy the Cullen family? What have they ever done to you?"

"My reason for the revenge on the Cullen family is none of your business, now I suggest you clean yourself up and get going."


	2. The Letter

The woman ran through the woods, avoiding trees with ease, jumped over cliffs, and occasionally snapped a branch. It could've been hours since she started her journey, time meant little to her. All that mattered was the plan at stake. Everything had to work or she would be ultimately screwed. If it didn't work she either would be killed by the Cullen family or the queen.

She soon came to a river bank that she crossed without even thinking about it. Upon reaching the other side she noticed a few things at once. She noticed that she was closer to the white Victorian mansion than she had hoped, there was very little shelter to take to blend into, and the house was suddenly quiet. They knew she was there.

She had no idea what to expect so she decided to take the smartest root and present herself respectably and without any issues. She had to play the part and that included manners, and a less nomadic appearance. Reaching the stone pathway her platforms she noticed created a strange noise as it hit the ground. She was not used to shoes or nylons and skirts. Her hair was also tied in a high tight bun that was weird compared to her everyday mane of red hair. As she inched closer to the front she heard the faint sound of shuffling of movement protruding from the mansion. She slowly reached her hand out to ring the doorbell for the door to quickly be swung opened by what she remembers as the leader of the coven; the one that introduced the whole family.

"Victoria?" It was a simple three syllable word though that one word set her determination deeper into place. Controlling her thoughts, plans and emotions she placed a timid smile on her face, worked to soften her eyes and looked the leader that she remembers as Carlisle in the eye.

Stepping forward with more confidence she began her practiced speech.

"Mr. Cullen I know I have no right to be here, and I can understand if my presence is unwelcomed but believe me when I say that I am not here as an enemy, I actually stand here hoping to become an ally."

"Well than, may I ask what your business is here exactly?"

"I have come to warn you and your family against a new threat. A force that is far worse than what the Volturi ever meant to you. I only ask that you let me explain to your whole family together at once."

"Very well than, please come inside." It was a lot easier than she had expected, she actually thought that the huge vampire within the coven was bound to tackle her before she even made it across the river. I guess it was safe to consider her lucky.

The house was exactly what she expected, pastel colors, house plants, wide open space, and overall perfection. The leader led her to what looked like the sitting area. Inside the room was already the whole family. Every single one except for the human from many years ago. She assumed they either got bored with her or she had died. They all sat around, the leader took his spot behind a rocking chair where she assumed was his wife; there he placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Please have a seat Victoria." Carlisle gestured to an empty seat farthest away from the door and closest to the bulging vampire she was convinced was going to tackle her.

"So Victoria you said that you were here to warn us about a new threat?" She took this as the time to begin her speech.

"Yes, well I guess it will only makes sense to you if I start at the beginning."

"Yeah that's usually where someone starts when they start a story." The huge vampire interrupted her before she could get any farther.

"Emmett!" It was Carlisle's wife that chastised him, a figure of respect, as Emmett she guessed his name was shut right up.

"As I was saying I will begin at the beginning. I guess it is safe to say that it started a few years after the Volturi were over thrown by the present queen. I was running through the woods as a nomad usually does looking for my next big adventure when I was captured. I was brought to the queen as a subject of experimentations and was kept in a dark and very durable room. For months, years I eventually lost track I was starved and was torn apart again and again. It wasn't until a few days ago that I was fed again. I was than visited by the queen in my cell. She made a deal with me; she would set me free as long as I did one more thing for her."

"And what was that?" It was the tiniest vampire in the room. One of the females with the short choppy black that spoke that had a abnormally high pitched voice for even a vampire.

"I had to deliver a letter to the Cullen family."

"Why would delivering a letter to us be such an important mission that she would set you free on the turnout of it?" Before Victoria could answer though, one of the males with honey blond hair answer with a slight southern accent.

"Because she was hoping that we would end up killing her anyways, she must have known that we have a rocky history with Victoria so she sent her out to do her a dirty job, whatever that is."

"Exactly and you will understand how deadly this mission is when you read the letter."

"What could the letter possibly say that would exact us to kill you?" It was the wife that spoke in a very timid voice.

"Here you go, read for yourself." Victoria held out a cream colored envelope that was sealed with an intricate red wax design that looked a lot like an apple. It was Carlisle that reached out and gently took the letter. Slowly he turned to letter over and pried the wax apart from the envelope. Reaching in, he retrieved a piece of parchment in a trifold. Opening the parchment the letter was written in a blotting ink that reflected calligraphy. Carlisle began to read in a clear voice.

Dear Cullen Family,

It has come to my attention that some number of years ago you associated openly with a human being. Be that it may the laws set in place with the Volturi still stand, in fact they might be even stricter. The wellbeing of the vampire race is important and sadly at stake. I ask that the whole of the Cullen family come to my home in Volterra, there you shall receive death in its true form. You have about two weeks to come before death comes and finds you. Thank you for your participation and understanding; I look forward to seeing you soon.

Your Queen

Isabella

"Well… that complicates matters." Yet again it was Emmett that broke the awkward silence.


	3. Set In Stone

"Wait, how could she possibly have known about Bella, that was over 60 years ago. The only way she could've found about that is if somebody told her. The only people other than the members of this family that knew about her were you and Laurent. It couldn't have been Laurent as he is now living happily with the Denali clan. That only leaves you." It was the honey blond vampire that spoke. Though I knew the second he finished his thought one of them was going to tackle me. Sadly I was right as the huge one, known as Emmett pinned me to the ground after crashing me through the glass coffee table.

"I swear to god if you endangered our family over something like this I will rip you to pieces personally and enjoy watching you burn to ash in the flames."

"Emmett! Release her, we don't know if it was her. We must talk about this, let her go now!" Slowly Emmett released Victoria's neck and stepped back. Victoria slowly stood up and shook the shards of glass from her clothing.

"Also Emmett I hope you know you will be cleaning this mess up latter and will be replacing the coffee table." It was Esme that spoke and for a split second lost the sweet contours of her face. She was livid.

"Now as I was saying we need to think about this, Victoria when the queen gave you the letter did she say anything else?"

"No, she gave the letter to me and walked out of the room. I barley spoke, it was mostly her giving me instructions that I abided by or else I would've died."

"Well I say that we go to Italy and confront this bitch and let her know just who she is fucking with. If we can't kill Victoria we might as well kill one vampire that pissed us off."

"Emmett watch your mouth!"

"I know it would seem logical to go forth and confront the queen but believe me it really is not. The queen is unlike any vampire I have ever seen. There are rumors that she has many gifts, like seeing the future and reading minds, though unlike you guys she doesn't possess one but many gifts. There are rumors of her changing her appearance, mind control, empathy and much more. Her powers are constantly growing; vampires are always trying to overthrow her. They would rather the Volturi be back in power and they all hated them. The queen took on an army of 120 vampires that broke into her palace and killed many of her servants. The servants fought but she sat at her throne and with one thought crushed every enemy to dust within seconds."

"So you basically came here to tell us we are screwed."

"I am telling you that what the queen wants, the queen gets. If she wants you dead you will most likely die. I am truly sorry, though when one receives the mark of the queen it means one of two things, either you have a death sentence or a punishment hearing. From experience I know that neither of the two ends well. If I were you I would be grateful for the last few days to spend with your family and tie up some loose ends. I must go now, but I sincerely wish you all the best of luck."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure somewhere with mountains and a small population, preferably out in the middle of nowhere."

"Well Victoria we wish you the best of luck. Never did I believe we would be parting on such a high note. We all wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you though I am curious about one thing."

"And what is that?"

"The human girl, what ever happened to her? I expected her to be here with you guys, turned into a vampire."

"We have reason to believe she died?"

"You seem so uncertain."

"No one really knows what happened to her. One day she was there, she went for a walk and never returned. Her disappearance was all over the news, the never found traces of her anywhere."

"I'm so sorry, I know we never got along but I truly am sorry. From what I could see she meant a lot to you guys."

"She did, she was like a daughter to Esme and I."

"Well what ever happened to her I hope it wasn't painful, and where ever she is now she is peaceful and happy. Now I really must be going. Goodbye everyone."


	4. A severe truth

She decided that blending in was the best root; she did not want to anger the queen. She walked on the sidewalk close to the towering buildings, remaining out of the sun. She wore dark nylons, platforms, a pencil skirt with a matching blouse. Her hair was tied in a low bun that sat at the base of her neck. Upon her head she wore a sun hat that created a two radius around her head.

At the gates to the palace she was forced to wait a few minutes until she could be passed by security. She had forgotten his name; she knew it started with a D and that he had worked for the Volturi before they were overthrown. After walking through an underground passageway she found her way in the familiar elevator that took her to the dramatically transformed environment. With the opening to the doors she was suddenly no longer underground but in a office like room. The receptionist there greeted her and she followed suite through the double doors the human gestured to. Again the doors created a feel for a whole new environment. Though it was not underground scenery but a medieval passageway lit only with torches hanging from cast iron brackets on the walls. After a while of walking this passageway she finally came to her destination; the throne room.

The doors opened at her arrival allowing her to walk with ease into the dome like room. The room consisted of deep crimson walls trimmed in mirror. To the top of the dome ceiling a chandelier hung with over a thousand crystals hanging from it. In the center of the room was a single throne that was occupied by the queen. At Victoria's entrance the queen stood and slowly walked towards her, she did not stop until she was a mere few inches from her face. Today her hair hung straight as silk to her hips and framed her face perfectly. Today her eyes were not a brilliant blue but a brilliant green. Her physical features seemed to have changed also. Her cheekbones were higher, her eyes wider. Her lips were also more settle than the last time she saw them. She was also slightly shorter than the last time. Matching her eyes perfectly she wore a cascading light green silk dress that hugged every curve with ease. Instead of a low scooping neck she wore a sweat heart neckline. Though she looked different she was still what her vampire vision considered gorgeous.

"My dear Victoria what a pleasant surprise, I figured that I wouldn't be seeing you for at least another week or so."

"Well your majesty it seems the Cullen family are not as smart as we thought they were."

"Shut up! You stupid girl you have no idea what that family is capable of, they will rip you to pieces, slowly and painfully. If you let down your guard for one second, you become too cocky they will gain the upper hand without any problem. DO NOT underestimate them."

" I apologize your majesty, I just thought you would be happy to know that they bought every word that I said, they ate everything up."

"Wonderful, that's great but there is still a long ways to go before are mission is complete."

"But I thought it was, wasn't that what the execution letter was for. Aren't you just going to go kill them?"

"My god no wonder they got the upper hand all those years ago, you are truly the stupidest vampire I have ever met. Executing them would be too easy. No they need to feel the pain they caused me, they will not get away so easily as death. They need to suffer, and the only way to suffer is to take away everything they all love."

"And how do we do that?"

"We are not going to do anything, I am."

"But I thought you said-"

"What I say and intend are two completely different matters. Thank you my dear but I no longer require your assistance, I got everything I needed."

"No, NO you need me, you can't do this without me. They already trust me, how are you going to do this without me?"

"Ooh darling you put too much value on yourself. Your poor pathetic creature all alone in this world. Tell me my dear have you come to terms that nobody loves you?"

"Yes and I have now realized that I am not the only lonely one in this world. You need me your majesty, you can't do this without me, I thought we were a team."

"You thought wrong, now leave!"

"Your majesty please, I can do this believe me I am capable of doing this. All those years ago when I killed that human's father no one traced it back to me, I am stealth you need that."

"What did you say?"

"That I am stealth?"

"No you idiot about the father."

"I said that I killed the Swan guy with ease no one ever suspected me."

"You killed the girl's father?"

"Yes by the time I got there the girl went missing I had my way with the Swan guy."

"Tell me darling what exactly did you do to him?"

"I tortured him, what does it matter to you?"

"What it matters to me is not your concern, how long?"

"I was able to drag the game on for three days, though he soon ran out of blood for me to spill anymore."

"Well this certainly changes matters."

"So I can stay, can I still help you?"

"No my dear but I can promise you that things are about to change dramatically." The queen walked over to Victoria stared intently in her eyes for what seemed like hours on end. Eventually she took a few more steps closer to Victoria, until they were almost molded together. In a low and menacing voice she moved her lips that any closer she would've kissed Victoria.

"It really is too bad."

"What?"

"The mess your body is going to make all over the recently polished floor."

With that the queen reached out to Victoria, softly she caressed her cheek with the back of her hand. Instantly Victoria's perfect did not just crack but slowly began to disintegrate. All you heard from Victoria was a sharp intake of breath, matched with her eyes widening tenfold. The queen smiled sincerely and with a final flick of her wrist watched the last of Victoria crumble to the ground.

As the last pieces of stone fell the queen stepped through the pile and took to sitting on her throne once again.

"Gianni!" A woman entered the room, she was human and looked very out of place. She quickly approached the queen and bowed.

"You called your majesty?"

"Yes I have decided to take a trip and I would like you to get me the plane tickets."

"Of course your majesty would you like a round trip and how many guards will be going with you?"

"I will be going alone; this trip must be done alone. I want to lea e by tomorrow night so make sure you get the tickets quick. "

"Where will you be going?"

" A little town called Forks, Washington."


	5. A lonely Heart

The plane landed at around 4.00 Pm and she was about done with the whole trip. For more than five hours she was stuck in a closed area with dozens of humans. She had to stop herself countless times from dragging a passenger into one of the bathrooms, gnawing on the guy next to her or snapping the neck of the crying toddler over in coach. Though she was given a lot of space in first class that didn't stop the old rich men from hitting on her; wanting to bring home another trophy to place on their mantel. From reading their minds she knew that most of the first class passengers were heading to Seattle for business meetings and nonsense like that. Most of the coach passengers were visiting families or coming home from vacation. She knew that no one in their right mind would go to Washington; the rainiest place in America for a vacation.

Catching a cab wasn't at all hard as she let herself truly go, she knew she should've toned it down but that didn't mean she couldn't have fun with the guys. She enhanced the parts of her body that would make any man crawl to her, flashed a little leg and showed her best seductive smile. Instantly five cabs stopped; she got into the cab closest.

"Where to miss?" The man was sweating and his heart was beating so hard she could see the vein pulsing through the surface of his epidermis.

"Forks, I would like to go to Forks." She paid little attention to him and looked out of the window and watched the everlasting rain splatter against the window.

"Are you sure you want to go there miss? It's a very small town there isn't really anything interesting there, you know if you want I could take the time to show you around Seattle. It's a beautiful place; come on it'll be fun."

"If I wanted you to show me around I would've asked you. I am pretty sure I am capable of making my own decisions, now go."

The ride to Washington took what seemed forever as the man drove at the speed limit. The sign that read "Welcome to Forks Washington" not soon enough came into view and she suddenly noticed a slight pain in her throat. It was nothing that she couldn't handle she long ago had her thirst under control but she still had the urge to hunt.

"You know what I am pretty hungry, why don't you and I stop for some lunch, just us?"

"Umm, umm well of course miss I would love that, may I ask your name?"

"NO, why don't you pull over here on the bed of the road in the break down lane?"

"I thought you wanted to go get something to eat."

"I do, now stop!"

Instantly the guy lost control of the car, fighting an unknown force he gave up on fighting the steering wheel. Letting go the wheel steered the car to the bed of the road. The gear was pushed suddenly into park and the door popped open. The whole time the cab driver sat their immobilized, unable to move.

Turning in his seat the guy asked if the passenger was okay to find the back door swung wide open and the back seat empty.

"Miss, miss?" He jumped out the town looking around frantically.

"I'm over here, please hurry I'm bleeding." The guy followed the noise but still did not find the girl. Out of nowhere the man was grabbed, his neck broken and was drained in seconds of every last drop of blood.

Laughing manically the queen dropped the body with little force and licked her lips.

"Oops my mistake I guess it was just you bleeding. Bending down she tilted her head as if like a curious dog and gently caressed the man's face with the back of her hand like she did with Victoria. Like Victoria the skin blackened and decayed instantly until nothing was left but a pile of dirt that blended perfectly with dirt. Standing up she dusted her hands off on her pants and turned to the totaled car. Lifting her hand she slowly created a clawed hand that twisted slowly. At the same time the metal of the car screeched and bent as did her hand. After a few seconds nothing was left of the car except for a perfect little metal box the size of a rubrics cube. She picked up the cube and placed it in the pocket of her coat.

Not wanting to attract attention as the last person seen with the cab driver she decided to change her appearance. Standing still her short long blond curls she wore for the trip became short choppy black hair; her green eyes became a deep blue and her body a little bit curvier then her last petite self. She also decided to change her now dirty clothes. Her slacks became a black skirt that barley reached her knees and black nylons. Her flats became platforms. Her button up became a blouse that was a deep blue. Thinking even harder she decided to take her disguise a step further and let her heart beat, or at least sound like it was beating and let her cheeks look as if blood rain through them. After softening her body some and warming it up she took on the perfect façade of a human being.

It wasn't long until she reached her destination. Walking on the grass she reached down she pulled out some roses that were in bloom from the bush, any human would've started to bleed but her soft skin was just an illusion. Gathering them in a bunch she walked toward the stone that read

"Here lies Charlie Swan, a loving father and Chief of Police. May he rest in peace."

She placed the flowers at the base of the stone and knelt on the damp grass.

"Hi daddy, I'm sorry I never went to your funeral or visited you for a while. I miss you daddy, I miss our awkward conversations and tiny sentimental moments. I'm sorry I left you, that I ran away, I'm so sorry. I should've left a note to let you know that I was fine. I could've protected you from Victoria, but I was too much of a coward to stay. I hope that one day I can see you again that maybe when I die god will forgive me for everything that I have and will do. I have never been one for religion but daddy I hope where ever you are you are happy and warm and peaceful. I will see you again soon daddy I swear I will but first I have to finish what I have started. This is the Cullens fault if it wasn't for them any of this would've happened. I will avenge your death I swear. I love you daddy."

A single tear fell from her eye whether it was an illusion or not Isabella felt something in her that she thought was long gone, hope.

"Excuse me miss, did you know him?" Turning she noticed that she was being watched by an older women, maybe in her forties. She had pin curls that were a grayish blond. She had blue eyes and caked on cover up. You could tell that she was desperately trying to hold onto her youth.

"Yes he was my grandfather."

"Grandfather, I had no idea he had any living relatives."

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"Oh I'm Megan Newton; your mother actually might have gone to school with my parents. Their names were Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley."

"You know I think you are right, well I actually came to town to know if you could tell me where I might find Dr. Cullen. Does he live in town anymore?"

"Oh you mean the creepy family, mother always talks about them last thing we knew they moved to some town in Alaska."

"Thank you so much."

"Wait, no one knew that your mother was still alive, where is she? My mother is always talking about how your mother just disappeared one day."

"She died years ago."


	6. Let the games begin

She kept her same disguise on as she took another trip, to Alaska; it was even drearier than Washington. The automatic doors opened for her and she entered a quiet waiting room. There were only a few people waiting and behind the desk sat a nurse that looked to be getting on in years. She walked up to the desk and prepared her best southern accent.

"Excuse me Miss, I was wondering if you could help me."

"Are you here for an appointment because if you are you are in the wrong department this is the emergency room."

"Well actually I am looking for a man called Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I have been looking for him everywhere and they told me in Washington that he now resided in Alaska. I know that he is a great doctor and I was just wondering if you could tell me if this is the hospital that he works in."

"Are you family?"

"Yes, well actually distant family but still close in each other's hearts. We actually have never met but my mama passed away a few weeks ago and I wanted to let the Cullen family know. They haven't spoken in a few years and they didn't know that my mama was sick. I would leave a message but I think it would be wise if I told him and his family in person, they were very close with my mama."

"Okay well I believe he is in surgery right at the moment but I will be sure to let him know. He shouldn't be more than an hour or two if you would like to come back."

"Would it be possible if I was just to wait here in the waiting room, I'm a very patient person?"

"By all means."

"Thank you so much for your consideration."

It seemed like hours that she sat there, waiting. As time passed she watched mothers rush in for labor, kids cry over cut heads, broken arms and burns. It was like a comedy show to her. At one point there was actually a body rushed in on a cart with a doctor sitting on top pushing down onto their chest. Eventually though she smelled a familiar smell and heard that penetrating voice of the man she once considered her father. Carlisle walked towards the nurse and grabbed a clip board, she asked how the surgery went and he answered with positive news. She then bent forward and whispered to him about his "Distant family" that had been waiting for him for hours. Through the corner of her eye she saw his eyes move to her and felt his stare on her; she didn't dare to look up. She soon heard his footsteps begin to walk slowly, cautiously towards her. She sat there looking as oblivious as possible and as innocent. He didn't address her until he was right in front of her.

"Excuse me the nurse told me that you have been waiting for me." She pretended to be startled and looked up shyly.

"Oh hello, are you Dr. Cullen?"

"I am, may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Marie, Marie Swan I am actually here on behalf of my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yes Isabella Swan"

"You're her daughter?"

"Yup"

"But we all thought she was dead."

"I can assure you that up until a few weeks ago she was not dead."

"She died?"

"Why don't we take this conversation to your house where we won't be overheard?"

"Absolutely."

They drove in silence until they reached a beautiful white mansion. Stopping the car and turning off the ignition Carlisle turned to her lost for words. She spoke before she could.

"I can't wait to meet your family Dr. Cullen." With that she hopped out of the car skeptical and followed as "Marie" ran up to the front door; Esme opened the door.

"Carlisle you're home early and you brought a guest."

"Esme honey this is Marie Swan, she is the daughter of Bella."

"What?"

"Everyone we have a guest, could you all come down to the living room we need to talk."

Instantaneously the living room was filled. Emmett and Rosalie took the couch, Alice sat on Jasper's lap who sat on the couch next to Rosalie and Emmett, and Esme and Carlisle took the love seat. Edward then took the lazy boy which left her with the rocking chair.

"Everyone this is Marie, she is actually the daughter of Bella. Apparently Bella never died after all."

"What! But I saw her die, she was dead she jumped off a cliff!"

"Where is she now?" It was Edward that spoke.

"That's why I am here. My mama passes away a few weeks ago and I wanted to let you guys know. I also wanted to know what happened between my mama and you guys for my mama to become the person and mother she was."

" What do you mean Marie?"

"Well to put it simple my mama was crazy all the way up to the day she died. I never had a childhood because I took care of my mama. When I was five and my daddy walked out on her it was kind of her breaking point, before he left you could see the instability that was in her. My mama was very sick and I tried my best to take care of her. Some days were better than others, most were horrible. Most days she would stay in bed ranting about vampires and red eyes, and how "he betrayed her," whatever that meant. Most of the time I had to do everything for her, help her eat, change, I bathed her, and helped her go to the bathroom. I never gave up on my mama unlike my daddy. I always wondered what happened to her to go from being a slightly erratic but loving mother to a blank stranger. It wasn't until the day she was on her death bed that I found out about you guys. I remember she was in the middle of having a fit and then suddenly she looked at me as if she just noticed that she had a daughter that took care of her always, grabbed my hand and actually smiled; it was the first time I ever saw her smile. A said quietly "Marie you're all grown up, you look so beautiful. A few tears escaped from her eyes and she brought my hand to her lips, she looked at me like I was the sun. She was finally truly there; her eyes were actually focused, on the day she died. She said she was sorry that she was always a horrible mother; she said that she was sorry that she worried more for the past then the present with me. "

"She was completely dependent on you?"

"Yes, and on that day I laid with her for hours, we just spoke. She talked about how she regretted so much but not me. She wished that she could do things over again, be a better mother. Towards the end of the night she told me how I would find the answers I needed in an old leather bound journal in the attic. I asked her if she was hungry but she told me that she was tired. I left her that night thinking that I would see her in the morning; I slept that night praying that when I woke up she wouldn't have gone back to her old self. Though that morning when I went in to give her breakfast I found her dead." A few "tears" fell from her eyes and she hunched in on herself. She let her "emotions bubble to let Jasper feel them, and she let her "memories" out for Edward to see his ex in such a form.

"Oh honey I am so sorry." It was Esme that spoke and gently engulfed her in a hug.

"I can't believe that Bella was like that, she seemed like she was stronger than that. My little sister was like that because of us." Emmett spoke and actually seemed on the brink of tears.

"To be honest I am surprised you fell for it."

"What?"

Isabella manically laughed and pushed Esme away from her. In a blink of an eye she changed her appearance to her queen appearance. She had long black hair that was thrown up in a crazy up-do. Her skin became paler; her eyes a deep red, her lips became fuller along with certain parts of her body. She also wore one of her many black ball gowns. On top of her head was a tiara of diamonds and rubies.

"Poor little Cullen family mourning their human toy, I really had you going there for a second now didn't I?" For a split second the Cullens were very confused but it didn't take long for them to realize that this was the queen, the bringer of death. Emmett than turned and lunged at her to only miss her by seconds as she suddenly disappeared for him to land where she was just mere seconds ago. The queen appeared in back of him and pulled him up by the throat. She held him close to her face; inches away. She spoke in a quiet and menacing voice.

"Emmett Cullen, the human that was mauled by a bear. The one that never takes anything seriously, tell me Emmett do you want to play a game?" At that moment every vampire made to grab her to only be thrown back and immobilized.

"It's not nice to interrupt, well Emmett too bad I guess we can't play a game. Very well then I guess we move on to the finale of the night, the recognition of out performers!" She threw Emmett down on the floor with the rest of the Cullens and allowed them all to move once again. Instantly they all appeared on their feet ready to attack.

"What do you want Queen Isabella?"

"Oh goody I was not aware that knew who I was."

"What do you want?"

"You have something of mine and I want it back."

"What do we have that is your?"

"My peace of mind, happiness, shall I go on?"

"We took none of that from you."

"I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter, I know what you did and you and your family Carlisle will pay for it! None of you in this room are innocent and you shall pay for the pain you have caused me. I shall destroy your happiness and rip away your peace of mind. You will weep and feel what true sorrow feels like. You all will suffer and soon enough every happy memory you have will be tainted with grief and horror. Though I will not kill, not yet anyways. I want you all to suffer, and you dying just won't be enough to please me. Just be aware that soon I will take something from each of you, something you hold dear. I will take it and squash it until it is nothing more than dirt on the ground."

"But we never did anything to you, we have never met you."

"Oh but you did, and you hated me. You were always so vain and bitter always wanting and complaining. I will teach you a lesson Rose and you will learn something whether you like it or not. You are going to learn to be grateful for what you have, and I truly look forward to it. I look forward to all of your demises."

With that she turned and in a flash of very dramatic smoke disappeared.

"What the Fuck just happened." Emmett of course was the first one to break the silence.

"It looks like we are going to have to pay a visit to an old friend, she might be able to help us."

" Sweetheart you don't mean?"

"I do, she is the only one that could stop the queen or at least protect us. She has the place protected which is why not even the Volturi ever tried to invade her home. They knew she was powerful but never went too close, they were afraid of her."

"What's to say she will help us."

"If it is our set destiny she will do it, if it is to be manipulated than probably not, you know how she is."

"But Carlisle she is creepy, she knows things not even Alice knows."

"We are just going to have to suck it up, get packed we are leaving at first flight out."


	7. Gathering it up

Hello everyone, so I have read all the reviews and to Lilithcase39girl I did read your ideas. They were very good but I am going to have to save that idea. I really can't take cues and stuff because I let the story go where it wants to. I don't plan out my stories I just go with it. Very good ideas though, and thank you to all that are following and reviewing. Actually thank you to anyone who reads it Right now I want to lay out a list of powers we know for sure Bella has.

Ability to change appearance

Appear human

Move objects with mind

Immobilize

Cause decay and combustion

Blinking ( ability to move between time and space faster than light/ form of teleporting)

Can play with the mind

If I missed any let me know in the reviews, also if you have ideas for powers I WILL take them. So just write those in the reviews as well. Also Happy Holidays!

I also want to take the time for a disclaimer I obviously take no credit for the whole Twilight thing because this is fan FAN fiction. So yeah not my idea. Though I have to say there is a saying that a good artist comes up with their own ideas, a great artist "steals" from other artist.


	8. Seeking out help

They jumped through the trees with little effort, though that didn't stop the birds and critters from scattering out of the way. Brushing through the vegetation they came to a stop, following suit if Carlisle.

"Why did we stop?"

"Because we have to cross the river."

Then let's go, why don't we just jump?" Emmett as usual wanted to go for the obvious.

"Because you idiot if we jump, her wards will push us back." Rosalie was slowly losing her patients with her husband.

"Right, I forgot about that."

"Last time we came she was expecting us, we must wait for the canoes to come for us to cross, it will be out sign of passage."

"Great and how long will we have to wait?"

"For as long as it takes."

As they waited they looked around the land, they stood at the edge of what looked like a swamp. Atop the water lay a thick fog, through the fog you could see creatures swimming under the surface of the water.

"How much longer do we have to wait?"

"Hush, look." Coming towards them were two long canoes.

After settling into the canoes they were brought down the swamp towards a circular hut that sat upon the swamp. As the canoes knocked against the deck leading to the hut everyone turned to Carlisle waiting for him to advance first. Carlisle took one for the team and gently took hold of the rickety ladder allowing him to climb upon the deck. He waited until everyone was out of the canoes and began to walk towards the door. As he opened the door a little bell rang that was place on top of the door. They all gathered into the hut and looked around. Hangings from the ceiling were an assortment of items. It some places there were animals hanging over buckets as they dripped blood into them. There were about a dozen of shrunken heads, and bird cages hanging occupied with birds chirping. The whole hut was cluttered with strange objects that were dated probably all the way back to the Stone Age. Behind them the rickety door slammed shut.

"Emmett!"

"What it wasn't me."

"You know for a civilized family of vampires you sure do forget to knock before you enter someone's home." Startled, the Cullens turned to see a women suddenly sitting at the table in the center of the hut. She was what any person at a quick first glance would call scary looking. Her hair was wild in the sense that it was thrown up into what looked like a nest, hanging down were a few dreads. Her skin was probably tan when she was human, now it was an achy tan, she had great facial proportions, full lips and deep red eyes. She wore a dress that looked like it was hundreds of years was probably a beautiful dress at one point but now represented rags.

"Sarafine I apologize for intruding but my family and I actually need your help."

"Carlisle I know why you are here, you met the queen. Tell me how the queen is?"

"You've met the queen, Sarafine last thing I knew you avoided the royals as much as possible."

"I avoided the Voluri because Aro had a huge crush on me, that was not set in stone."

"You said you knew why we are here, can you help us?"

"I would if you actually needed help." Her voice was sweet, as if she was talking to a child, though it seemed to have a permanent echo.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means that you are not the one that needs help but the queen herself."

"Sarafine do you know something?"

"I don't mean to be full of myself dearest but I always know something."

"What can you tell us?"

"I can tell you that the queen is not who you think she is; she is actually the least apparent suspect. She is someone from your past, and she broken, it is up to you all to fix her."

"Why Is it our responsibility to help this evil witch?"

"Evil isn't born, it is created my dear, and you should try to remember that." At that she turned as the sound of a crying baby sounded through the hut. She swiftly walked to a separate room and for a few seconds you could not see her but only hear her.

"Oh there, there my darling mother is here." You only heard the sound of a cooing baby and soon Sarafine entered the room holding a baby in her arms. The baby had a dusty tan complexion and deep red eyes. The baby seemed to not have grown to learn language before it was changed. ; Though the baby was old enough to hold up its torso and head. Sarafine placed the baby on her hip and swayed back and forth. She walked over to one of the filled buckets of blood and ducked a glass bottle she had picked up from a cabinet into the bucket until no more bubbles were produced. With her hand covered in blood she lifted it to the baby to allow her to lick off the blood. She then withdrew her hand and used it to place a nipple on top of the bottle, she then handed it to the baby. For a long few minutes the sounds in the hut were that of the baby drinking blood. When the baby was finished Sarafine placed the baby in a kitty corner pen.

"Is that your baby biologically Sarafine?" Carlisle's voice was thick with curiosity.

"Of all the years you have known me Carlisle you never caught on that I had a baby?"

"So the baby is yours, you changed the baby when you were changed?"

"I'm sure you know the answer to that question Carlisle." Sarafine answered patiently.

"And Nula and Kieran are they your daughters as well, biologically?"

"Yes they are, now enough about my family issues, you need my help."

"Yes well the queen as sent us the mark of death."

"And you want to know how to stop her?"

"We mostly want to know if our destiny is to leave things alone, or to fight."

"Neither, you don't do any of those things."

"Then what do we do?"

"Nula, come out darling." Instantly a young girl vampire appeared out of what seemed to be nowhere. She was tiny, not an inch over four feet tall. She had long black hair that was braided down past her lower back. She had wide doll like red eyes and full lips, she too had a dusty tan complexion. She wore very little clothing that looked to be made out of animal skins. She wore a vast amount of necklaces and bracelets; she wore nothing on her feet. She walked with a strange bounce that was almost animal like.

"Nula you remember the Cullen family, they are here for our help. You know what to do." Nula turned towards the Cullen family and slowly walked forward. She held out her hand and took Carlisle's hand in her own. After a while she released his hand and turned her head to her mother, shook her head and retreated away towards the baby's pen.

"Nula has the ability to tell if a soul will succeed or fail in their path chosen for them. Her gift sort of helps mine in helping those follow the set paths of destiny and not to manipulate them. "

"So if your gift is to help with paths of life than who keeps the wards up around the swamp?"

" Why don't we figure out what we are going to do about your problem and then I might answer some of you questions. Now as I said many times before I cannot simply tell you what to do in finding and following your path, I can only tell you if the path you are taking is the right one and maybe nudged you in the right direction."

"You said that we are meant to not fight or leave things alone, what other path is there?"

"The queen is a very complicated woman who has had her heart ripped out and crushed, a broken heart from experience can cause the sweetest and most gentle person to go rogue and do whatever it means to seek vengeance. Vengeance is such a dangerous route because no matter what you do nothing will ever be good enough. That is what happened to the queen, believe it or not she was once human and gentle, loving and a completely different person."

"What does her broken heart have to do with us?"

"Rosalie my dear you have a problem with not digging into the problem, you stick with the surface and the obvious, that attitude can get you killed one day. The queen's broken heart means, or at least should mean everything to you and your family Rosalie."

"But why?"

"Because it was you and your family that broke her heart, you created the monster the queen has turned into."

"But we never even met her."

"Yes you did, almost 75 years ago you met her, and if I may be so bold as to say that you hated her Rose. Can you think of no one that you met 75 years ago that you broke? Think real hard." For a few minutes Rose stood there skeptical until her eyes grew wide and she gasped loudly.

"Oh my god, that can't be true."

"What, what the hell did I miss"

"Her name is Queen Isabella Emmett, ISABELLA! The queen is Bella, Bella is the queen. She must have some disguise gift or something. Emmett we made her that way."

"It can't be, Bella would never do that, the Bella I know would not have done that."

"That was Edward until you broke her heart, like I said a broken heart can lead people to do despicable things."

"So what do we do, tell her that we love her and that we are sorry?"

"Jasper my dear even though your little wife's gift is based on decisions I can guarantee you that she could tell you without a vision the answer to that. Bella long ago lost the ability to forgive and forget, she might never be exactly the way she was before. Bella has taken lives and has lived on the dark side for more than 50 years. Words will mean little to her, she needs to be reminded of how to love again. Even with the darkest soul there is always a microscopic flicker of light that signifies humanity. For a long time she has pushed that light away, locking it away where she would not feel pain, remorse or anything that would hurt her. All you have to do is brighten that light and remind her of her humanity."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Nothing is easy my dear Alice, how could you live life if everything was handed to you, how boring would that be? Challenging it might be my dear but in the end I am sure you and your whole family will agree that it is worth it."

"Thank you Sarafine for you time and help but I do have a few questions."

"Ask away"

"Nula can tell the outcome of a certain path and you can tell what those paths are, but what about the baby and Kieran, what about them?"

"Kieran has the ability to block mental and physical intrusions, hence the wards and how none of your gifts work in my territory. The baby's name is Mudra and she has the ability to turn things into stone with a simple stare. Of course the effects wear off after a while but it is a great defensive tactic."

"And did you change your kids?"

"No we were changed in 10,000 A.D when our village was attacked by a vampire. They though my daughters and I dead but three days later we woke. My husband fought up until his death. Over the years the Voluri have tried relentlessly to have me and my daughters join him for we all have wonderful gifts. Though a couple of time he has tried to break into our lands for Mudra, as there was a law against immortal children. Mudra has only ever had a couple tantrums but has never taken out whole villages like some of the legends speak of. Mudra was 6 months old, Kieran was 12 and Nula was 8 years old. Are there any other questions?"

"No, thank you Sarafine for your help and for your story, we appreciate it. It seems that we have a long journey and a lot of work ahead of us. Thank you again, for everything."

"You are welcome, I hope to see you again Carlisle, you and your family."

All of them walked out of the hut and walked to the edge of the deck.

"Do you think it is safe to jump across?"

"You can jump out, just not in."

"Emmett you go first see if it will push you back."

"Why does it always have to be me?"

"Emmett I want my daughter back, please just do it?" It was really bad when Esme was having Emmett take one for the team. Though when Emmett jumped over the swamp he landed safely over on the land on the other side. The Cullens followed suite and began to run.

"So what's the plan?" It was the first time Edward spoke in 75 years without sounding dead.

"I guess we start with the obvious." It was Carlisle that spoke through the wind.

"And what is that?"

"We are going to Italy, oh how exciting they have great shops in Italy for clothes." Alice of course was excited for the clothes.


	9. Welcome Home

"Your majesty how was your trip? I trust it went well." Gianni was picking up the queen's coat and hat from the floor while shuffling frantically after her.

"I think it went rather well, thank you Gianni for asking. How was everything while I was gone, there were no problems right my dear?"

"No your majesty, no problems at all everything is in order."

"Good than get the guard, let them know I am home." The queen entered her throne room and sat upon her throne. She didn't have to wait long for the guard to file into the throne room, gather in a circle and bow down until she signaled that it was alright for them to rise.

"Rise, now my fellow guards it has come to my attention that there is a new threat coming and it will try to destroy us. So with that being said no vampire is to cross our gates and doors unless it is authorized by me. If you let any vampire in without my consent you will be destroyed, I don't care how loyal you are. For a vampire to enter my palace they must be identified and why they are entering. You must also tell me before they enter, I don't want any problems to happen within my walls. Security will be buckled and tightened, don't make me destroy you because I will if you can't follow protocol. You dismissed." At that the dozens of vampires exited the throne room leaving only the queen and Gianni in the room.

"Gianni, why are you still in here?"

"I, I was just wondering if there was anything you needed me to get."

"You know what Gianni I am pretty thirsty, tell one of the guards to get me a human, a fresh one that is still twitching I'm in the mood to play with my food. When you tell them come to the sun room I will be in there.

"Yes you majesty." Gianni retreated out of the throne room, leaving the queen alone. The queen stood and slowly made it to her sun room. The sun room was a circular room at the tip of her palace. It had a dome ceiling that shimmered like gold. The walls of the room were lined with windows that were slightly tinted. There was a balcony that you could go out onto to look over the main square of Volterra. From the outside the windows were nothing more than mirrors that reflected the market. In the center of the room was a fountain of what seemed to be blood. There were lounge chairs scattered around the room randomly, tables of books and bottles of perfumes. There were candles with dripping wax on the floor and any surface possible. Near a huge king sized bed cover in gossamer was a chest filled with beautiful jewels. The bedspread was a golden silk pulled so tight it looks as if it was never slept in.

Walking into adjoined double doors she quickly undress and pulled on a long silky cream colored full length dress that hit every curve perfectly. The neckline was a sweetheart style trimmed with sheer lace. Over the strapless dress she wore a silky robe to match. On her feet she slipped on shimmering slippers and walked to a vanity. She sat down and changed into what looked exactly like her when she was human. Though you could tell she wasn't human for there was no blood in her cheeks. She let her hair fall down her back in loose curls like when she was human. When there was a knock on the door she got p and slowly retreated back into the main room and simply said come in.

"Your majesty we brought the human you wanted." The two guards that entered held a young female human between them. The human girl looked frightened as would any sensible human.

"Thank you gentlemen that will be all, you may go."

"Would you like us to drain her for you, safe you from ruining that pretty dress?"

"I am well capable of killing a human without wearing it unlike some slobs, now go." Her voice rang throughout the room. The two guards dropped the human at their feet and quickly left the room after bowing. The queen walked slowly towards the human and knelt down beside her. She reached out and gently grabbed the girl's face within her hand and cradled it softly.

"There, there darling you don't have to be afraid of me, I won't hurt you."

"You're not going to kill me?" There were tears running down the girl's face, Isabella reached out and wiped them away as they fell.

"No my darling I am not going to kill you."

"Then why have you brought me here?"

"Because my sweet I need your help in defeating a very powerful enemy."

"Why me, please I just want to go home."

"And you will once you help me. I can see it in your eyes that you have not had an easy life my dear. I can make all of your problems go away."

"How?"

"Let's call it magic, watch." The queen ran her hand over some flowers in a vase and watched as the flowers died instantly, curling up, and the petals falling off the stem. Though as the queen ran her hand over the opposite way the flower came back to life and bloomed even more so than the way it was before.

"How did you do that?"

"Like I said magic. I can see right into your soul that you have suffered greatly, you have lost family, friends. If you help me I can make it so you see them again."

"Really?"

"Really, really my dear, I never lie."

"What do I have to do?" A devious smile spread across the queen's face.

"Nothing to extravagant, just sit there and look pretty. Gianni!"

"Who's Gianni?"

"A little helper of mine, she is going to help you get dressed and cleaned up." Gianni entered the room and walked towards the queen and gave a low curtsey.

"You call your majesty?"

"Gianni this is a guest of mine, you will treat her as you treat me. Help her get changed into clothes better than the filth she wears, clean her up and make sure she doesn't want for anything. Treat her as you would a royal, do you understand?"

"Yes your majesty. Come along. . . ?"

"My dear forgive me but what is your name?"

"Verna"

"Well then come along Verna lets go get you cleaned up." As the two human girls exited the room another guard came rushing into the room frantic.

"My dear Felix what has you so shaken up?"

"The Cullens your highness, they are here and wish to enter the palace."

"How long have they been here?"

"10-15 minutes, we weren't sure if you were busy so we haven't told you so as to not disturb you." Felix was suddenly thrown back into the wall, sure to leave an impression. The queen advanced on him and grabbed his throat; she then lifted him off of the ground.

"You know when I killed the other Volturi guards and spared you I thought I could count on you. I thought you understood by seeing your fellow clan members being destroyed. I told you to tell me right away if someone came to the palace ad you wait 10-15 minutes, and to top it off you can't even tell time. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"Because I have remained loyal to you after all these years, you need that loyalty."

"You're right; go tell the guards to bring them into the throne room. Let the Cullens know that I will be with them momentarily."

"Yes your majesty."

Cullen family


	10. Campfire circle

The Cullens were ushered into the throne room. A female vampire walked towards them, she had short blond hair that looked exactly like Marilyn Monroe. She had wide red eyes and pale skin, on her plump lips she wore a deep red lipstick. She wore a pencil skirt that was a deep purple with a blouse tucked into it. Her legs were covered by black thick nylons with stilettos, in her hands she carried a clip board and a pen.

"You must be the Olympic Clan, the Cullen Family. My name is Margie and I was sent by the queen herself to brief you before she enters the room. First thing is first when the queen enters the room you will bow to her. You will remain bowing until she says for you to rise. You do not speak unless you are spoken to, and you will remain as civil as I have heard you all to be. The queen is a very busy woman and will not tolerate visits that are insulting and a waste of time. Speak now if you are having a hard time grasping anything which I have just told you." Margie had a thick southern accent , which made no sense seeing as she was on the other side of the world to the great south of America. She did not smile the whole time she spoke, but kept a blank face and spoke in a very business- like manner. The whole time she spoke none of the Cullens dared interrupt her. When she finished speaking Carlisle stepped forward and held out his hand, hoping that she would shake it.

"Thank you Margie for helping us prepare for the queen, my family and I appreciate it."

"I'm not doing this for you I am doing this for the queen. That's another thing you will not make to touch the queen in any way, especially shaking her hand. That will be taken as an insult in her eyes, also I did ask you to thank me, I asked specifically if there was anything you did not understand. The queen is not a tolerable woman remember that. Now the queen has asked for you all to take one of the seats that are lined up in back of me. You will remain seated there until she enters the room, immediately you will bow, when you rise you will sit back down, but not before she takes her seat."

Each of the Cullens slowly took their seats in one of the seven metal chairs that were positioned in a semicircle in front of the throne.

"Good now remain there; the queen is on her way and will be with you momentarily." Margie exited the room leaving the Cullens in the throne room alone.

"Carlisle, is it only me or do these seats seem very durable, a metal that seems impenetrable even for vampire?" Jasper asked in a nervous voice, the emotions of the six nervous vampires in the room with him were not helping.

"He's right Carlisle, I just tried to dent the metal and it took literally all of my strength to put a little dent in it." Emmett was worried that there was something in the world that was to strong for him.

"They must just be a precaution, a lot of vampires come here every day, the queen must have them to make sure they remain in one piece. Alice can you see what is gong to happen when the queen enters the room?"

"No, everything is blank, as if I just am not getting a signal."

"Edward can you read and thought?"

"No everything is blank, though I can still read your guys' thoughts if I think real hard."

"Excellent that will be our mode of communications."

"Great and how are the rest of us supposed to communicate?" Rosalie tried to remain strong and bad ass as usual but you could hear the quiver in her voice.

"Rose honey we are just going to have to trust that everything is going to be okay." Leave it to Esme to be optimistic in a moment like this.

"Yes Rose my darling you must trust that you are going to live through today, let alone walk out in one piece."

All of the Cullens turned at the taunting voice, at the entrance stood the queen who none of them even heard approaching. Instantly the Cullens bowed to the queen as she walked towards her throne. They all heard her very audible sound of her sadistic giggle. They each kept their heads down and dared not to look up at the queen. They listened as the queen's shoes hit the stone floor and took her stand in front of the throne.

"Rise" They all rose and waited for the queen to take her seat for them to seat in their own seats. Isabella wore a black lacey dress that was very sheer. It was floor length with front slit all the way up to her upper thigh. The dress consisted of long sleeves that wear off the shoulder. As she sat on her throne she crossed her legs and allowed her leg to remain outside of the slit. She sat straight, with her head held high. Her cheek bones were enhanced, her lips a dark red, her eyelashes luscious and her hair placed in a high intricate hair style. On top of her head was a beautiful tiara with the same diamonds and rubies.

"To be honest I was quite shocked to hear that the great Olympic Clan had finally come one with their fate and decided to come to the threat. I must say I am proud of you all. Though I am a little disappointed, you certainly know how to take the fun out of everything. I was looking forward to having a wonderful game of international hide and seek. Carlisle my dear to what do I owe this wonderful honor?"

"Your majesty we have come as a family to apologize."

"A family, oh yes the beautiful picture perfect family, and what are you apologizing for may I ask?"

"For what we did to you when you were human."

"Aww that is so sweet of you to finally grow a pair and live up to the damage you have caused my darling. Though someone once told me that a vampire's temperament is unpredictable, once it changes it changes for good. My dear when you and your family left and I was changed my temperament changed, for what I believe is for the better. You all came here hoping to get your human toy back, well guess what not today, not ever. You all value your family and life so much, so pathetic trying so hard to grasp on to what little humanity you have left, to blend in. You will never be human or normal and I am going to make sure you remember that. Today you will learn, you all will learn just what it means to be a vampire. You will also learn what it feels to have everything you love ripped from you, everything you lived for torn from you. "The queen rose and walked tantalizingly towards the semicircle of the Cullens. A few feet in front of them she stopped and took in each frightened face.

"Right now I will give each of you the opportunity to explain your actions to me and to ask any questions for what is to happen in the next 24 hours, starting with you Jasper." All eyes turned to Jasper and watched as he stood slowly and looked at the queen right in the eyes.

"Bella"

"No you don't get to call me Bella, not anymore its Queen Isabella to you."

"Okay Queen Isabella, I know that I can't help but feel responsible for the way you are today. If I could have just kept my thirst under control, if I just have been strong you would not be this way. It was because of me that we left, my attack made everyone realize how dangerous it was for you to be around vampires. I am truly sorry."

"Alice what story do you have to feed to me?"

"I should have never left you, I was your best friend and I was supposed to stay by your side at all times."

"That's all you are going to say, really? Very well than Rosalie do you have anything to say, you have such a big ass mouth I am sure you 'll come up with something."

"I know that I should be mad at you for the way you are treating us but I realize that we might just deserve this. When you were human I didn't hate you I was jealous of you. You had everything and I just wanted to have what you had and I am so sorry that I was hostile."

"HAHAHA leave it to you Rose darling to make something like that about yourself. Excuse me while I go fix my bullshit meter, it just broke."

"Emmett what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing I say is going to change what you do to us, you want us to let go so we will be vulnerable and take whatever beating you give us. You shower us with hatred because you are so afraid to let us in and love us again. We are all here because we truly love you, what happens after you torture us, destroy us or do whatever it is that you plan on doing to us, you have been waiting for 75 years for your shot, and your life has meant little unless you get your revenge. What happens after you get revenge what then? What will you live for when the only thing you know deep down you live for is gone?" Suddenly Emmett was thrown backwards into the cement wall.

"Shut your mouth, you know nothing, none of you do!" Her lips were quivering and her eyes were shining as if she was about to cry, a human reaction. She turned to Emmett and watched as his body slammed into the wall again.

"You all will suffer; none of you will ever see a happy day again." Emmett was then lifted by some unseen force and thrown back into his seat. Bella turned and smiled vindictively and let out a haunting laugh. In seconds each of the Cullens were surrounded by flames. As the flames engulfed them the only one left in the room was Emmett who was suddenly restrained to the chair by the unknown metal. Screaming Emmett turned to the queen with pure fear. Isabella walked towards him and as she got closer the flames died down.

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing too damaging, they'll heal, eventually. I sent them away for a while so we can talk. I know how playful you are Emmett; I'm in a playful mood also. Do you want to play a game Emmett?"


	11. Emmett's puzzle

Emmett sat in the durable seat and struggled against the force that kept him in his seat. You could hear the scratching of his stone nails against the metal but nothing gave. Isabella walked around him as if she was hunting, a lioness that was figuring out which angle would be the most pleasable to sink their teeth into first. Emmett struggled to keep Isabella in his view which meant he had to strain his neck when she went in back of him . Suddenly Isabella placed her hands on Emmett's shoulders and dug her nails deep into the stone like structures; all you heard throughout the room was the scream animating from Emmett.

"That's it Emmett let is all out, it's not like anyone is going to hear you. It's not like anyone will come to your rescue, you're all alone. How does it feel Emmett knowing that the one person you can count on isn't there to rescue you from yourself? Rose saved you when you went up against the bear, but not this time, this time you are all alone."

"Bella we didn't mean to hurt you, we only meant to help you, to protect you but things happen." Emmett suddenly started to scream when suddenly he was thrusted into flames that appeared out of no where. For a few mintues Isabella stood watching as the very flammable vampire skin caught. Eventually she put the flames out with a single flick of her wrist and walked forward. She reached out and grabbed Emmett's charred chin in her hard grasp.

"I can do this all day, i don't need to rest.I can make it so you burn for three whole days with no one there. No will be there to hold your hand and comfort you, to tell you that everything is going to be okay. Your precious wife, that you hold as a trophy no doubt will be useless. Shall I bring her into the room so she can watch while you suffer? Hmm?"

"Why are you doing this, this is helping nothing why can't you just stop and admit to yourself that you love us as we do you?" Emmett struggled to speak through Bella's grasp but still managed. Isabella let go and took a step back, it looked as if she was realizing what she was doing for the first time since Emmett and her were alone. Her eyes as they did before got big and watery,a human reaction and her bottom lip quivered as if she was about to cry.

"I lost the ability to feel anything long ago,and it started with your family. You want so badly for me to give in, to crumble at you and your family's feet but none of you will ever understand. " A single tear fell from her eye and she turned away to wipe it away. She turned back quickly and reached out and ripped one of his hands clean off. With a simple wave of her hand flames appeared by her side. She held the hand over the flames, close to dropping it in. The whole time Emmett struggled more so against the seat than ever.

"We all know what happens when you rip a limb off of a vampire's body and burn it, you loose it permanently. That is what happened when you and your family left, you ripped my heart out and threw it away like it was nothing, so when i was changed there was nothing there to help me feel, to cope. Would you like to know what it feels like to loose a vital part of yourself for all eternity, my dear Emmett? Think about how many fights you will lose due to the lose of your hand.

"I think we both know the answer to that."

"Such a simple answer, it's too bad i would've love to hear you beg. Very well than ." She waved her hand and the flames ceased to exist. Looking over she noticed the obvious breath Emmett was holding be released.

"Awww you think the game is over, oh no honey not even close. If I was to burn your hand you would be a complete party pooper meaning we wouldn't be able to play more games, and i'm still in a playful mood. No there is one more game that involves you finding your way back."

"Back, where are you sending me?"

"Oh no where you simply need to find yourself and put yourself back together. You made the whole healing process sound so simple, to just let go. Well darling when you are scattered across the room, in pain how long and easy do you think it wll be to put yourself back together? Guards, rip him to parts, Margie go get his mate."


	12. Rose's missing link

Margie walked towards the holding room that consisted of the same metal that held Emmett in his chair. Down the hall from the throne room stood a door made of the metal and a security system to get in. Margie put in a pin number and scanned her hand. The doors made an audible swooshing noise when they opened giving her passage. She walked in and smiled sadistically as she walked towards the Cullens in seperate holding cells that consisted of a metal chair and metal bed. There was no sheet or urinal, this was an all vampire, no human holding cell. Each of the Cullens still had charred marks from their transportation down into the cell. Instantly they stood and started to talk all at once, demanding where Emmett was.

"Quiet, if you all behave you will all be given animal blood of your choice so you can heal. I told you the queen was a very impatient woman and let us be honest you pissed her off. You will be given time to heal but as for the mate of dear Emmett the queen wishes for your presence in the throne room. You my dear will not be given blood until you return, sorry." She looked towards Rose who's face was pressed between two bars of her cell, willing them to give.

"Did she hurt my Emmett?" It as one of the few time Rose had showed a weak side. Her eyes were wide as an innocent child and her lip quivered.

"That is up for you to judge, I have very different standards of one being hurt. Your dear loved one being ripped to pieces and burned isn't what would call hurt it is in my opinion a lesson learned, a simple slap on the wrist. Now will i have to drag you to the throne room or will you come like a civilized person that i know you can be?"

"I will come quietly."

"Good girl." Margie opened the door and allowed Rose to exit the cell. Margie turned to follow Rose towards the throne room but stopped and turned to the Cullens.

"One of the human servants will be in soon to take your orders. We will see what we have in stock and than hunt whatever must be hunted. We don't usually keep animals in the palace so it might take a few." Margie turned and with Rose exited to the throne room. The metal door shut with a swoosh and sealed itself behind them.

In the throne room Rose and Margie entered at what anyone would call a bad time. The queen was sitting at her throne watching while Emmett very slowly placed himself back together. So far he had his head, torso and right arm but no hand. Rosalie saw what happened to her mate and saw red.

"What did you do to him, you monster!" Rose ran forward towards Emmett, probably planning to help him when she was thrown backwards into a metal chair placed near the queen.

"Rosie he and I were just playing a game, it was harmless. It's actually quite entertaining watching him move around looking for his lost limbs." The queen placed a hand on Rose's shoulder and like Emmett dug her nails into it. Rosalie turned her head so she would not have to watch what was happening to her husband. The queen noticed and grabbed her chin forcing her to watch what was happening to Emmett.

"Don't be rude Rosalie, the show is for you, and for no one else." For a good 15 minutes Rose was forced to watch her husband struggle to find his body parts. After 15 minutes he had manged to gather his head, torso, both arms, his left leg and foot. The queen let out a sign and released Rose's chin.

"I guess all good things must come to an end. Guards help the vampire into his cell along with his limbs. When he has put himself together he can have blood. As for you and me Rose we are going to be spending some time together, just us girls. How does that sound?"

"Do have a choice?"

"That's the spirit!" The queen stood and dragged Rosalie along with her. Together they stood in the middle of the throne room where the seats were once positioned in a semicircle. The queen both of her hands and held them out in front of her, as if she was expecting Rosalie to take them in her own.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"You are going to go on a little adventure,you are going to in a sense relive the past, but this time i am going to be intervening and we'll just how drastically i change it.

"I don't understand."

"You will." Gently the queen took Rosalie's hands and held them in her own. Suddenly Rose was jolted as if she was struck by lightening, the queen stood perfectly still with her eyes closed. Their bodies were in the room but they mentally were not.

Rose was walking down the street in what she remembered she wore the day she went to go visit her best friend and the baby she had. The visit was just as it was some years ago but this time in the corner of the room stood the present Rose and the queen.

"Don't worry dearie they can't see us, or hear us though if we wanted them to they could feel us." They stood there and watched while Rosalie took the baby in her arms and cooed at him.

"You wanted that life didn't you?"

"Yes it was what i had always envisioned for myself while growing up. To have the perfect husband that came home from work and kissed me on the cheek, the perfect house and a baby to call my own."

"But you never got that did you?" Rose turned to the queen with anger plain in her eyes.

"No i didn't and what's your point?"

"Temper, temper just watch my dear, i can give you the life you wanted and more." With a snap of her fingers the pictured changed to a slightly older Rosalie standing at an alter in white. She was saying i do to her husband and they kissed.

The picture suddenly changed to Rose and her husband standing outside a beautiful Victorian home, her husband was shaking hands with the agent that sold them the house.

Rose was sitting in a doctor's office, she was given the great news that she was pregnant.

Rose and her husband were starring at their new baby.

Rose was standing in the kitchen, her husband came home, kissed her on the cheek and picked up the baby.

Years passed and then Rosalie was middle aged with three kids, her husband was home and they watched their kids play in the backyard.

"Is this the life you wanted Rose?" Rosalie's lip was quivering and she had a smile on her face.

"Yes their perfect."

"Would you like to meet them?"

"But i thought you said"

"You can step into that Rose'sbody and temporarily become one with her." Rose stepped forward and got into the body of human self. It felt weird as if she was squeezing into a dress three sizes to small but managed to zip. Though slightly uncomfortable it felt right, she could feel wamrth and the blood in her viens. She walked forward and gathered one her kids in her arms and held them tight.

"Mama are you okay?" the child pulled away, he was a little boy, not a day over five he had chubby cheeks and black curly hair.

"Yes of course mama just loves you so much."

"I love you too mommy."

Rosalie leaned in and kissed the forehead of her son and smiled at him. This was the life she always wanted. Though all good things come to an end and she felt herself being pulled away from the body. She soon found herself seperated from her human self and no longer holding her son. She turned to the queen.

"No put me back let me hold him just one more time!"

"Why would i do that, give you what you want? No this is much more fun." Isabella waved her hand and they watched as the picture changed to Rose cooking in the kitchen, though she didn't keep an eye on things and soon it ended up being a fire. Rose was the only one to make it out of the fire alive, her kids and husband died, the house burned to the ground.

"No, no please, please bring them back." Rosalie was on her knees in front of the queen begging. The scene showed a similar Rose dressed in black at a cemetary. She laid down some flowers and collapsed on the ground crying for fate to change.

Rose suddenly found herself back in the throne room on the floor at the queen's feet. The queen knelt down next to her.

"Now you know what it felt like when you and your family left. I tried so hard for you to simply say hello but your pride got in the way. Your envy and jealousy got in the way and you were nothing but always cold to me. Why should i give you the life you wanted when you took away everything i loved?"

"I'm sorry they told me that were leaving and i didn't have a say in the matter. I'm so sorry."

"It's too bad that it had to come to this,that in order for you to finally be selfless you had to be shown a hallucination of the family you never even had die because of you. You called me a monster, that might be true but what does that make you? Think of that when you're in your cell. Guards take this one back to her cell. and get me the parents and also tell Gianni to bring Verna.


	13. Just a few days

**Hello guys! I am really sorry that it has been a few days since i have updated. I actually have been really sick, give me possibly two days and everything will be back to normal. Also i hope you guys are really enjoying the story. Keep up the reviews i love to hear your thoughts. So for being so patient i am giving you a preview of the next chapter, enjoy.:)**

I Hope you're Proud

Margie walked with a distraught Rosalie back to the holding cells. When through the security Margie opened the cell in which Rosalie was kept. When Rosalie was locked up and set Margie turned to the two cells that held Carlisle and Esme.

"The queen would like to see you both together, now." The two cells were open and two guards took the arms of both, leading them away."

"Wait, what did you do with Rosalie? What did you do to my wife?"

"I did nothing, the queen on the other hand did exactly what she said she was going to do to each of you; make you feel the pain she felt. Don't worry she'll be back to normal after she has fed." Margie turned and walked out, catching up to the guards. In the throne room Margie walked towards the queen who was sitting at her throne. The queen barley acknowledge Esme and Carlisle when they walked in.

"Margie, back already?"

"Yes your majesty and I brought the parents like you requested."

"Thank you Margie, would you be a dear and go check on Gianni and our little guest?"

"Of course your highness." As Margie left the room that only left Bella, Esme and Carlisle. Isabella stood from her throne and walked over to them as they stood clutching onto eachother in the center of the room. She walked up to them with what seemed to be a new light in her eyes. It was almost as if there was a light switch and she was back to the way she was before they left. Suddenly she hugged both together at once.

"Why did you guys flinch, you're my parents, do you I scare you guys?" A single tear ran down her cheek and fell.


	14. Finding that Light

Margie walked with a distraught Rosalie back to the holding cells. When through the security Margie opened the cell in which Rosalie was kept. When Rosalie was locked up and set Margie turned to the two cells that held Carlisle and Esme.

"The queen would like to see you both together, now." The two cells were open and two guards took the arms of both, leading them away."

"Wait, what did you do with Rosalie? What did you do to my wife?"

"I did nothing, the queen on the other hand did exactly what she said she was going to do to each of you; make you feel the pain she felt. Don't worry she'll be back to normal after she has fed." Margie turned and walked out, catching up to the guards. In the throne room Margie walked towards the queen who was sitting at her throne. The queen barley acknowledge Esme and Carlisle when they walked in.

"Margie, back already?"

"Yes your majesty and I brought the parents like you requested."

"Thank you Margie, would you be a dear and go check on Gianni and our little guest?"

"Of course your highness." As Margie left the room that only left Bella, Esme and Carlisle. Isabella stood from her throne and walked over to them as they stood clutching onto eachother in the center of the room. She walked up to them with what seemed to be a new light in her eyes. It was almost as if there was a light switch and she was back to the way she was before they left. Suddenly she hugged both together at once.

"Why did you guys flinch, you're my parents, do you I scare you guys?" A single tear ran down her cheek and fell.

"No honey, it's just you've changed so much since the last time we saw you, we didn't what to think." Esme reached forward and gathered Isabella in a tight hug.

"We thought we had lost you baby, we've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too mom, so much." Bella put her head on Esme's shoulder, she then pulled away and turned to Carlisle. She gathered him in her arms and rested her head on his shoulder for what seemed like forever. Carlisle was tense at first but soon relaxed and placed his arms around Isabella. After a few minutes the two pulled apart.

"Come and sit with me, we have a lot to talk about."Esme and Carlisle followed suite and sat in two chairs that suddenly appeared near the main throne.

"Bella, sweetie can i ask what exactly it was you did to Rose and Emmett? They both looked really troubled and not themselves when they were brought to the holding cells."

"I taught them each a lesson, speaking of lesson Margie!" The double doors that opened into the throne room flew open and there stood Margie. Margie walked with a slight smile upon her face and flipped her hair back like she was a model.

"You called your majesty?"

"Yes where are Gianni and Verna, I thought i told you to get them both."

"Yes Gianni and Verna were just getting something to eat and then they will be joining us."

"Excellent" The same dark glint in Isabella's eye that was there when the Cullens had first arrived flickered in her eyes, a slow smile spread on her lips. Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something the doors opened again and in walked Gianni and Verna in tow.

"Verna sweetheart please come meet two very special people to me." Bella stood and held her hands out to Verna, Verna walked forward and took the hands in her own.

"Verna darling these are my parents so to speak Carlisle and Esme. Mom dad this is a very special guest of mine Verna. Verna sweetie won't you say hello?"

"Hello" Verna stood close to Bella and clutched at her arm.

"Hello Verna, do you live here?" Carlisle always the curious one.

"Verna doesn't live here,like i said she is simply visited for a while. Though she is very special and we will miss her when she leaves."

"What makes her so special, just out of curiousity?"

"Well, she's the focal point of your lesson Carlisle."

"What?"

"You ask so many questions, very rarely do you have an answer. Have you ever the saying curiousity killed the cat? You see Carlisle what makes dearest Verna so special is you have the opportunity to save her or leave her to die." A maniac laugh errupted from Isabella that seemed untame.

"Wonderful Carlisle the one who never killed another living soul, never even dreamed of it, so pure. Here's a question for you my dear, how far are you willing to go to save your wife?Ask yourself do you love your wife more or your clean slate? These are the rules, quite simple really, you will be pressed for time. Your wife and Verna will be trapped in a ring of fire. As the clock ticks the ring of fire will become smaller and smaller until it will burn Verna and Esme. Esme your beautiful wife will be sitting in a chair while chained with chains made of the same impenetrable metal as the holding cell, when burned she'll be torn apart. The object is simple choose one of the girls and leave the other to die,if you can't choose then both will die. Are you ready to play?"

"Bella I know you were hurt when we left but please i know deep down there is still that Bella we grew to love. Please, please don't make me do this, don't be a monster."

"Sorry life can get boring i enjoy a good, let the fun begin set it up guards!" When Verna and Esme were seated in their chairs, after much struggle from both all was set. Bela took her seat at her throne. Carlisle stood near Esme conflicted, if he could cry he would be. Carlisle turned to Bella opening his mouth when Bella waved her hand and suddenly two rings of fire appeared surrounding Esme and Verna. Bella laughed as she watched Carlisle's head turn back and forth so fast like a cartoon character thinking hard on what to do. He loved his wife but couldn't think of killing another being. A few minutes passes and the rings slowly shrank.

'Carlisle please save the girl, just do it. I know that if you could save us both you would. I lived my life let the human live hers." Esme closed her eyes and Verna cried uncontrollably. As the flames closed in close enough to catch clothes on fire Verna began to cry. Suddenly a fierce looked appeared in Carlisle's eyes. He jumped the ring and grabbed Verna quickly, chair and all and jumped out of harm's way. Not bothering to undo Verna from her confines he turned to Bella who was laughing manically. Not waiting another second Carlisle turned and jumped the ring that was basically engulfing Esme. Esme and Carlisle landed on the floor outside the fire ring. Breathing heavy even though they didn't have to Esme and Carlisle clutched at eachother. They turned towards the steps of the queen, who was clapping slowly.

"Well done my dear, you certaintly know how to redefine the rules. Here i was hoping that somebody would die and you had to play mr. heroic pants."

"Is that what it's all about, watching someone die, has your life become so pathetic that you have to stoop that low?" Carlisle raised his voice and screamed, Bella looked shocked along with Esme. Carlisle was thrown backwards into a wall.

"You think you know best because you have been around for so long. You believe that anyone is capable of going to heaven, redemption. I have spent many years spilling blood on this very floor, that old Bella is gone. You want to bring her back, even if I let her back in how could i forget what i've done? I'm the ultimate monster, I wanted you to feel the pain i've felt for so long. A broken heart can make anyone do despicable things, can you imagine Esme telling you that she no longer loved you?"

"Bella I know that i can't exactly relate but i can help you, we all can help you."

"No you can't, no one can help me. Guards return them to their holding cells.


	15. Brighten the Light

Isabella paced frantically back and forth in her throne room. A couple of guards stood on each side of the double doors of the room, not moving, not speaking. If you didn't know any better you would say that they were statues.  
Too entranced with her thoughts the queen did not realize Margie enter the room who stood waiting for the queen to notice her. It took about fifteen minutes for the queen to acknowledge her, but acknowledge she did. She suddenly stopped pacing and turned towards Margie.  
"Are they back in their individual cells?"  
"Yes your majesty all is well, should we send for food for them?"  
"No let them starve, let them feel emptiness and the burn."  
"Will do your highness, and what of the human, Verna?" The queen turned and with a solemn tone spoke.  
"Allow her to have another day of life, put her in one of the better suites, treat her like royalty. Have Trudy the human that cleans the palace heed to her every request, let's make this human's dreams come true tonight."  
"Yes your majesty." With that Margie turned and left the room, leaving the queen alone with her thoughts. Isabella turned and sat upon her throne, hours seemed to have passed but notice she did not. When the sun had set and the only lighting in the room were the votives stationed around the room lit the double doors were open. In walked one of the many guards with what looked like a envelope in his hand. When right in front of the queen the guard bowed and rose and held out the envelope towards the queen.  
"What's this?"  
"A letter for you your highness."  
"Really I am over a hundred years old and i was not aware that communicating through letters still existed. Your idiot I know what it is obviously what was implied is where did it come from and what are the contents of it?"  
"I am unsure my queen, a bird had it in its beak and dropped outside the palace walls. When i went to retrieve it the bird flew away and it said your name on it."  
"Really, a bird delivered it that's what you're going with? No this letter came from a very ancient vampire, one that possesses almost as much power as i do. Get out." When the queen was once again alone she opened the letter and read what was written on a piece of rolled up parchment and red ink that smelled faintly of blood.  
Dear Isabella It has been too long since we have spoken last. I feel that we do not confide in each other as we use to. Come visit me so we may speak in person, yours truly Sarafine.  
The letter was suddenly engulfed in flames and fell from the hands of Isabella in ashes. With a slight smile she thought and slowly she began to change. Her hair was thrown up into what looked like a bird's nest that was flattering, to top it off she wore a black netted veil that covered half of her face. Her dress became more elaborate with a puffier skirt. Instead of lace the dress became a soft black velvet with embroidered roses. Her skin became impossibly paler with deep emerald eyes.  
"Margie" It took a few minutes but eventually Margie entered the room.  
"Margie as you can see I am going to visit an old friend. I won't be gone any longer than an hour or two. I am leaving you in charge, if anything is amiss when i return it will be on you. I trust that you can keep the prisoners in check and make sure dear Verna doesn't roam, she could get hurt."  
"Of course your majesty."  
"Excellent" The queen turned swiftly and was gone in a cloud of black smoke. In a crowded hut Isabella sat, in walked a ragged vampire that wore the same dress she wore everyday.  
"Sarafine my dear, dear friend how are you?"  
"Bella long time no see, I was hoping you would take advantage of my invitation."  
" You didn't answer the question dear, unhappy with your life?"  
"Isn't that question still one you have yet to answer yourself, why should i answer it?"  
"Because i am your queen, i can end your life with a snap of my fingers."  
"No you can't, that light within you that has been so dim for so long, it's stronger, brighter. Your humanity is slowly coming back, I can see it you can feel it can't you?"  
"How do i stop it?"  
"You're asking me, Bella since you were first reborn i have been trying to bring that light to life."  
"But i don't want it, with humanity i can't beat them. I can't let them defeat, I WON'T let them defeat me, everything crumbled with a single papercut, they took everything from me. My father suffered greatly because they failed to clean up their mess. Why did you tell them that i was there, why did you help them?"  
"Why do you think i helped them, i care for you i'm your friend."

"Friend? No you're not, a friend wouldn't do this, betray me." Tears were now freely running down Bella's face. Sarafine got in front of Bella and took hold of her face gently.

"Bella when i was human i married a wonderful man, we had a happy marriage but he was drafted in war and was gone for months on end. When he did return he was not the same but i was blessed with another child as we had out first before he was drafted. When the baby was born he was never home and then i discovered that he was with another woman. I felt so betrayed but i still loved him. The night our village was attacked by a vampire my two children and me were bit and hid away. When i woke i found my husband dead and i felt like crying. It was then that i discovered that he did not mean to hurt me, he wanted to protect me, shelter from the man he became at war. Don't you see Bella love makes us do strange things in order to protect our loved ones."

"So you're saying i should forgive them."

" Bella I am not telling you what or what not to do, I am saying to stop and think for a moment. Place your self in the steps of when you were human, think before you even met the Cullens, what would you do if your heart still beat? There is always a chance to change and have redemption, if you want it you will have to work but you can be happy truly happy."

"You're right I can be redeemed, i can be truly happy. Thank you Sarafine, thank you so much."

"You're welcome." With a quick turn Bella disappeared in a similar cloud of smoke as she had when arriving.

When in her throne room Bella walked swiftly towards the double doors which opened for her. When in the hall the queen was confronted by one of her guards.

"Your majesty welcome home Margie said that you would be back soon, can i get you anything?"

"Which room is Verna being kept in?"

"The third in the west wing, shall i go get her?"

"No I'll do that, go do something." The queen walked with determination towards the west outside Verna's room she heard the distinct sound of an attempt lock pick. Smiling Bella disappeared and appeared on the king size bed in Verna's room, unaware Verna continued her attempt escape.

" Do you have someplace to be Verna?" Scared Verna jumped high in the air knocking her head on the door knob. Grasping her head Verna turned towards the queen slowly.

"Your majesty." Verna bowed.

"Verna would you like to help me?"

"With what?"

"Find happiness."


	16. Long Live the Queen

The queen walked over to a full length mirror and admired herself intently. Verna stayed quiet waiting for the queen to continue.

"Your majesty with all due respect I am not sure if i should, you made me a promise that i could be reunited with my family if i helped you, just awhile ago you were going to kill me.

"Oh sweetie no you were helping me teach them a lesson, it is because of people like that family that we suffer through life. This is how you will see your family again if you help me, by making me happy it will allow me to make you happy. I promise that i will make it so you can see your family again. Now tonight something big is going to happen and i need you to be prepared for what is to come." At this point the queen had turned and was face to face with Verna.

"What's going to happen?"

"Tonight i have a meeting and when i am done that meeting i need you to help me one last time before i reunite you with your friends and family. "

"Okay what do i have to do?"

"All in time my dear, I want you to look your best wear either a light cream or white outfit, when the meeting is done i will have Margie come get you." The queen did not give a second glance at Verna as she exited the room.

The queen walked with purpose to the lowest level of the palace. Walking through hallways of stone and lit only by torches it was a significant change when she took an elevator and it opened on stailess steel floor. There was a hallway that was long with bright white lights lines along the lines on panes of glass that made it look high tech. At the end of the hallway was a vault like door which looked to be made out of the queen's precious metal. As Bella walked slowly down the hallway she changed into a short cocktail dress that hugged every curve just right. The dress barley reached her knees and she wore black lace nylons. She wore a long black silk robe that cascaded down to her knees, she left it hanging open to she off her scooping neckline. Her hair was thrown up into a fancy high bun, tiara and all, she changed her eyes to a deep purple. At the end of the hallway she reached for a touch screen alarm system that lit up with her touch. Putting in a code the door opened with an audible swoosh automatically. The room was silent and was pitch black, the only sound was that of the queen's platforms hitting the ground, instantly the room lit up as if the lights knew she was there. With the sudden bright light you were able to see the cullen family in their individual cells.

"Good morning" Bella's voice rang out with a sickly sweet voice as if she was talking to a baby that she had lost her patients with.

"Guards, may I ask why the lights were off?" That sweetness remained but there was a hardness behind it, if you didn't know her you wouldn't be able to tell.

"Your majesty the prisoners were growing restless so we shut them off."

" Oh well why didn't you just say so, were they tired was the light hurting their heads?"

"Your majesty they are vampires, I merely thought -"

"Thought what, hmm that they needed a nap, I had no idea you had such a caring soul. Maybe instead of working here as a guard and doing your job right you should work in a hospital in the nursery, at least then you'll make someone happy."

"I am sorry your majesty-"

"Save it my dear there is no need for sucking up, what's done is done there is no going back now."

"Thank you your majesty."

"Oh don't thank me yet we haven't even gotten to the best part."

"Your majesty?" The queen suddenly pinned the guard against the wall with one hand holding him a few feet off the ground by the neck and the other pinning his other arm to his side.

"You know when I was a little girl my mother use to stick a pacifier in my mouth to shut me up, now that I think of it my crying was a little... annoying, I wouldn't want to deal with me either. Pacifying that of annoyance makes things so much easier, instead of letting it fester and eat at you. You my dear let their what did you call it?, Restlessness get the best of you. You could've just addressed the situation but instead you make sure it is dark while I enter the room. My dear let me show you how one really pacifies a vampire." She suddenly let go of the guard's body and let it collapse at her feet. She turned and walked a little ways aways before the guard's body cracked all over and he fell to pieces. Smiling slightly the queen didn't have to look to know his body was engulfed in flames like she wanted. At the sound of rustiing clothes Bella turned to see all of the Cullens her with apalled faces.

"You all look shocked, just like how I was when you left. You all stand here acting like saints, your reputation displays you as a civilized family, well I know the truth. No matter how gold your eyes are you'll always be monsters. Today I come to you to make you see why I have become the person I am today, I want you to try and see the situation from my point of view. You see i became the monster you all warned me of, I have killed thousands of humans of all ages. The little old lady didn't want to talk, the new born baby wouldn't stop crying. Things change everyday, somethings are set in stone and we can not change what has happened. I bet you all regret leaving me, but it makes me wonder if I never became queen would you regret it?"  
"Bella please listen to us we were going to return but when we returned it was said that you died, we even visited your grave. When we were in Forks we met up with your father he told us that one day you never returned home from school. We are truly sorry." At the sound of the high pitched voice Bella turned to her once best friend, Alice. Her eyes became big doe eyes that glistened with tears, her bottom chin quivered.

"Really, you really went back for me? You really cared for me?" Bella was right in front of Alice now, she was flat against the bars of her cell holding on to them as if they were holding her down on the ground.

"Bella we never meant to hurt you, we only wanted you to have a happy normal life." Alice reached out to grab Bella's hand and grasp it in her own. Bella softly grabbed her hand and held it in her own. With a soft smile on her lips she closer to sane than she had in a long time. While her tears ran down her face Alice reached out and wipped them away, Alice's hand formed to cup the side of Bella's face and Bella leaned into it.

"Can you ever forgive, I've done horrible things, I don't want to be a monster, I never wanted to be. I'm so sorry." At the end her voice broke and she turned to see all of the Cullen family looking at her with awe.

"Bella that is what family is, family helps loved ones pick up the pieces. We love you too much to cast you out."

"You mean it?"

"Of course." Bella pulled away and turned to the entrance. Walking over she reached up and pulled down a key ring. Quickly she stepped up to Alice's cell and unlocked it. Pulling the cell open Bella raced forward and gathered Alice into her arms. Alice at first looked shocked but soon relaxed into her sister's arms. She reached around and gently rubbed Bella's back to comfort her as she cried into her shoulder.

"Shh Bella it's okay, it's okay everything is going to be okay, we're going to take you home and everything will be back to normal."

"And i'll be happy?"

"Oh Bella we will make it so everyday you will without a doubt be happy."

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?"

"What?" Suddeny Alice was thrown backwards into the wall.

"You idiot you really thought that your little explanation was going to change things, you fool." Bella walked towards Alice as she scrambled backwards cowarding in the corner. Bella reached down and grabbed her by her hair, lifting her onto her feet. Grabbing her chin she forced Alice to look her in the eyes.

"I have spent too long planning you and your precious family's demise and I will not let your patheitc words stop me. You know I wasn't going to teach you a lesson, I guess you can say I had a spark of humanity that just couldn't push me to punish you. Now though I am going to put you back where you belong. I remember the way James looked at you, you were a prize you escaped though because a vampire took pity on you. Did you know that many vampires don't think it is possible for a vampire to go crazy, it makes sense as we don't change. Though guess what Alice I have the ability to creep into your mind and destroy it, to put you into a world similar to the darkness you were in while human. You say you don't remember your human days, well today is your lucky day because I am going to remind you, refresh your memory. " Alice's eyes became wide but as Bella smiled her eyes became dull, unfocused. She then crumbled onto the ground in fetal poisition shaking, she sounded like an injured dog that was whimpering. The queen flung her hands forward and with the motion Alice was pushed back into her cell. The a final gesture the cell door was slammed shut and locked. Bella walked a few feet forward gazing at her work as if it was the greatest thing in the world.

"Alice, Alice can you hear me?" Jasper was planted against his cell bars willing them to move. The only thing that pulled his eyes away from his hurting wife was the maniac laugh of Bella.

"Oh no dear she is 100% detached from her brain she is in her own little hell that I created for her. "

"Bella you will release her from whatever it is you are doing to her or I swear-"

"Tsk, tsk temper my dear Jasper for a soldier you don't know how to keep quiet. I dare you to finish that threat my dear, I would love to hear what you plan on doing to me. Always losing control, it's pathetic. I forgave the second you lost control with me Jasper I believed it wasn't your fault, well now I know that it was, MARGIE!" As if she was outside the holding room the whole time Margie entered seconds after the queen said her name.

"Your majesty, you called?" Margie bowed and rose slowly.

"Fetch Gianni and Verna, I require their help, and don't keep me waiting."

"Of course your highness. " Margie exited in a half bowed position.

Waiting, Bella settled down in a chair she conjured and sat cross legged. It was as if the pass few minutes never happened as it seemed she had sunken into a world of her own. In the back of her mind she heard the Cullen family try to talk to Alice, devise a plan. None of them noticed as she changed into a long billowing white sheer dress that had one off the should strap and an empire waist. Her hair became impossibly long and a platinum blond, shinier than Rosalie's. Her hair wsa wavy and weaved itself into a delicate hairstyle. On to of her head she wore a gold crown that sat as if it were flowers on her head. Her eyes became a brilliant sky blue, she became impossibly pale as an angel, her lips a nude color,the final change were her features overall as they softened considerably. There was a sudden disturbance in her trance as Margie entered with Gianni and Verna in tow. When in the room the three ladies bowed to their queen.

"Thank you Margie, you may leavve now. Gianni, Verna thank you for joining us please come sit next to me." Both girls took their seat near the queen on the floor. Bella rose and walked towards Jasper. When he turned jasper was shocked to find a very different queen starring back at him.

"Jasper these two humans have been staying with me, I believe you have meant Gianni before. They have been very grateful but for me to keep them around would be nosense, I will not hear of such things. I want your help in deciding on which one dies, after all we all know that you hate being a vegatarian."


	17. Promises always kept

No one moved in their cells, all looked at the queen. The queen was not surprised at the lack of response from Jasper, she stood there and smiled gently. She walked up to his cell and grabbed with one hand a bar.

" No you don't want to be a monster, you want to be good, for your family and your wife. Alice is always there for you, your anchor that keeps you grounded, what will you do without her guidance? Will you cave to your instincts my dear, will you be like you were with Maria. Yes dearest Maria, why did you ever leave her? It seems only fitting that you stayed with her, two monstrous vampires fighting for a life that means nothing to them. You know Jasper all I ever wanted was to please you, be a good sister, and how do you repay me? You attack me because of a fucking paper cut. So pathetic not worthy of this life." The whole time Jasper kept is eyes on Alice who withered in her cell. The other Cullen members stood near there cell walls holding the bars, watching the whole scene, not daring to say anything. The queen turned to Verna and Gianni who stood quiet near the chair in the middle of the room. The queen walked to them and held out her hand to both, placing her palms upon both of their cheeks.

" Gianni for twelve years you have remained loyal to me, never did you try to run. Verna you remain her upon a deal struck between us, so pure innocent and lovely, immortality would suite you well,but that is not what you want is it?"

"Your majesty I wish to just see my family again."

"And you shall, my dear I never break my word. Gianni please go back to your work post, you're longer required here." Without a work Gianni bowed out of the room. The queen placed her arm around Verna and held her close to her side.

"Verna the Cullen family and I have known each other for a long time and I find it only fitting that they know you as well as I do. SO with that being said I want you to tell them what happened to your friends and family. Tell them everything, even why you're here."

" My family and friends were tortured and murdered in a raid and I escaped. The queen's men found me and brougt me to her where she made me a promise."

"Go on dear tell them the deal we made."

"She promised me that if I helped her find true happiness that she would reunite me with my family again. Please listen to her and don't upset her she is my only chance of my own happiness."

"You can't trust her, in the end the only thing that matters to her is herself." The queen's head sharply turned to Rosalie who had a determined look on her face.

"And she speaks, I was wondering how long it would take for you to crack that perfect composure. My dear Verna don't believe her,Rose is what I would classify as a bully. This whole family is the reason I need your help, they stole everything from me, like those people that stole away your friends and family. That is why they are locked up, they are animals that must be confined. When I was human I believed everything they told me, how they loved me, it all was a lie."

"They are the reason you are the way you are?"

"Yes they are vicious and manipulative monsters."The queen started to pet the top of Verna's hair and rub her other hand around her shoulders up and down in a comforting way.

"Thank you your majesty, thank you for helping me." Verna turned with fresh tears in her eyes and hugged the queen with as much strength she could muster. Startled briefly Bella slowly placed her arms around Verna. After a few minutes the queen pulled away and smiled at Verna, wipping away her tears.

"Don't cry my dear, fear not you will see your family soon."

"I will, you promise?"

"I would never lie to you." At that moment Verna was thrown, hard, into the wall. Crumpling to the ground she twitched trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of her. The next thing Verna knew she was being picked up by nothing but her hair. Screaming out she reached up, trying to pull herself free.

"Oh dear you fell here let me help you up." The queen had a firm grasp on her. The queen reached and grabbed her right hand, one by one Verna felt every bone in her fingers break, shattering. The queen didn't stop there, she took hold of Verna's wrist and without hesitation bent in backwards all the way, the bone breaking the skin. Bella then scrapped her steel like nails down Verna's rigt arm, over te broken wrist and finger, digging herself into the skin drawing flood of blood. throughout it all Verna remained concious, barley standing in the arms of the queen. To put the icing on the cake Bella reached for her left and scrapped a single nail up the inside of her forearm, starting at the wrist, tearing a vein wide open.

Around the queen and Verna was a vast amount of blood. The queen supported the barley concious Verna while she whispered in her ear.

"Hush now my darling, it always gets worse before it gets better, soon you will see your family."

"I, I thought you were.. bring them to life."

"Resurrection is not one of my many gifts. Now quiet you must rest." Reaching up Bella grabbed hold of Verna's throat and quickly punctured two holes in the base. With blood flowing out Verna tried to grasp it, her wounds were too severe. The queen waved her hand, all you heard was a bang against bars, a cell door opening the sound of Verna being thrown into one of the cells.

Verna was trying hard to hold on, she landed face down in the cell and tried to turn over. In the mean time a certain vampire was planted in the corner of their cell, fighting the earge to finish off Verna.

"Jazz hold your breath, you can beat this." All the Cullens held their own breaths, the burn was very painful. The only one to speak was Carlisle.

Jasper tried hard to ignore the dying girl in his cell, of course Isabella didn't help his case.

"Oh Jazzy come on and let go, give in to your instincts. Let's make those eyes a pretty red, finish the human off." Unable to handle it anymore Jasper lunged at Verna, draining every last bit of her blood. Afterwards he licked the floor, trying to clean every spot of room was quiet except for the Bella who clapped her hands slowly.

" Someone has no control at all." Without another work Isabella turned and exited the room, leaving Verna's dead body in Jasper's cell.

When out of the holding room the queen was met with Margie, who was waiting right outside. Not missing a beat the queen spoke before Margie opened her mouth.

"Leave the dead body in the designated cell, get the blood on the floor in buckets and put one in each cell, they no longer will recieve animal blood of their choice." The queen didn't wait for a reply, she simply pushed past Margie and continued on her way.


	18. Wavering

A few weeks had passed, since that day of Verna's death the queen distanced herself completly from the holding cell, and situation from the Cullen family. Instead focused fully on her job as queen. Through the weeks she killed over a thousand vampires that threatened her and her kingdom, and humans that just pissed her tried her best to let go and forget. Her visits to her father's grave ended along with her visits to Sarafine. More so than ever she felt more trapped, when in reality she had more power than anyone she could think of. Everyday she would sit in her room and look at herself in the mirror, even though she usually always changed her appearance her eyes remained the same. Her eyes no longer held a determined fire that was there since her change, no her eyes were dead.

She was usually able to just give in to her emotions and look presentable but lately that was not the case. Lately whenever she planned on changing herself she had to focus much more, no longer would her gift make her beautiful. Her black hair would get streaks of gray in it, he rpalness would look more like a sick person's complexion than a china doll's, bags showed up under her restless eyes and age marks covered her. For weeks she felt... weaker. Her permanently beautiful nails weakend and broke, grew in uneven unless she thought and focused on them. It was as if her lonliness and pain were consuming her completely. Sometimes she would sit for hourse looking at what she had become, it wasn't until someone knocked on her door did she focus on her appearance. This time it was Margie to interrupt her inner battle.

"What do you want?"

"I am so sorry to disturb you your highness but we seem to have run into a bit of a problem."

"Which is?"

"There is a coven here, they say they are from Denali, Alaska looking for their family. They claim to be extended family of the Cullens."

"Really, well they traveled a long ways let's not make them wait much longer."

In the throne room the Denali clan stood in a line awaiting the queen. When the queen entered the room they bowed immediately. Walking briskly Bella stopped a few feet in front of the clan.

"Welcome to my home, Margie here tells me that you travelled here all the way from Alaska. I trust your journey was well."

A strawberry blong stepped forwards and spoke. "Yes your majesty thank you, we did. We actually came here to see if our family came here, the Cullen clan."

"I'm sorry I do know the clan you speak of as I have extensive records of all vampires around the world, but I also have extensive records of visitors and I don't seem to have ever been visited by the Cullens. Margie dearest will you check the visitor's blog one last time, I could be wrong I do get alot of visitors." THroughout the whole speech Bella remained as pleasant as ever.

"Margie, darling anything?"

"No your majesty there is no record of them."

"I am truly sorry that I couldn't help you more, if you would like I could send one of my most experienced trackers with you to help look if you are that worried."

"No your majesty I am sure they are just visiting some friends in a seculded area."

"Optomism, you don't see that enough anymore. Well I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you for your time your highness, we appreciate it."

"No problem at all." Bella waited for the clan to exit the room, she then turned and walked towards the doors on the opposite side, the way she entered the room.

"Your majesty, what are we going to do with the Cullen family?"

"WE are not going to do anything, I am going to do with them as I please."

Bella exited the room, leaving Margie alone in the throne room. Not really paying attention to where she was going Bella ended up outside the holding area. For some odd reason she was afraid to open the door, fear for what she would find. Sucking in a breath and squaring her shoulders she entered the code and waited as the doors swooshed open.

None of the Cullens were paying attention, each one huddled as far away from the buckets of blood as possible. Alice still withered and Jasper cried over the dead corpse. Walking towards Jasper's cell she waved her hand and the corpse disappeared, blood and everything. Every bucket in the room disappeared being replaced with a blood thirsty animal in each cell, lion, mountains lion and grizzly bears. With a final wave of her hand Alice stopped withering and slowling stood up straight, it wasn't long until she indulged in her stood there and watched them all find their way back to sanity,one after another a new animal would be replaced for the empty one. When Bella felt that they were well sated she waved her hand and each cell was cleaned of the animals and traces of blood. Turning to leave Bella was stopped suddenly.

"Why are you being so nice?" It was Edward that spoke, a voice she hadn't heard for so long. Without turning she said in a saddened voice.

"Because I have nothing to live for." With that she left the Cullens alone, each one shocked.

"What the hell was that about?" Rose was the first to speak.

"I think... Bella is finally starting to crack."

"What do you mean crack?"

"She probably doesn't fully realize it but I think what happened with Verna triggered something in her. I think that flicker of light that disappeared before is back full charge."

"Is that possible, do you really think she will be back to her old self?" Esme seemed hopeful for her daughter.

"It's hard to say,one would usually blame her for being so monstrous but I think what happened was that when she was changed she was in such a depressed stated that that was the only thing she knew, pain and sorrow. That was what drove her revenge all these years. If you payed attention long enough you could see a small streak of gray hair, too hard for a human to see. There were also age marks, too small for humans to see, she is losing herself to the light."

"Will she ever forgive me?"

"Oh Edward just give her time, these things take time she starved us for a month but we stil love her. Now she is starting to change, give her time she might just want to pretend none of it happened."

"Thanks mom"

"Your welcome honey."

"Jasper how you doing?" Carlisle addressed him as both a father and doctor.

"I I think I'm alright, now that I have Alice back." Through the bars Alice and Jasper held each other's hands. Though it was a stretch, they managed.

"Okay this is all great, we are slowly getting our sister back but we still have a problem!"

"What's that baby?" Rose was very curiousas to what Emmett had to say.

"I really need a bed, my wife in a private room, like yesterday."

"Okay baby one thing at a time."

"How long do you think we have until we get her back?"

"I am not sure, Alice do you see anything yet, is her shield wavering?"

All eyes turned to Alice as she closed her eyes and concetrated. For almost ten minutes she sat there, all eyes on her, no one made a noise.

"it's... fuzzy but this is the first time in a long time that I get something. I can't make out much but I see us all laughing, smiling, she is there also."

"Timeline?"

"Unsure"

"Well i guess that leaves us with one with to do."

"And what's that?"

"We wait and pray." Carlisle left it at that.


	19. A second chance

Back in her sun room Bella let herself go fully and gave into her emotions. Walking over to her mirror she looked at an unrecognizable figure. Her hair was nothing but gray, the parts that still had black were dead looking. There also were age marks that made her look like a human. Settling down on her lounging chair she was exhausted, it seemed that in order to use her power she was draining herself. Getting up she walked over to the window wall, looking down at the busy plaza,buzzing with humans. She was so distracted that she didn't even realize that someone was in the room with her.

"Hello Bella, do you want to talk?" Turning sharply Bella realized that non other than Sarafine was in the room. Sarafine looked exactly as she did any other day, messy, but strangly beautiful. Sarafine walked towards Bella to stand near her, watching out the window.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you, that's why you sent them to Italy. Bella did not turn towards Sarafine, she kept her eyes locked on the plaza.

"I knew that there was still a flicker of light in you, Nula saw it, I saw it. I know you feel the pull you can't resist going to them. It's only a matter of time that you end up going to them. You were meant to be with them, you were meant to be a Cullen."

"Shut up, shut your mouth! No I wasn't, i was meant to be free, free of the pain they caused me."

"And this is being free? Look at yourself Bella, you're losing it. You keep borrowing deeper, trying so hard to fight your feelings, you love them. " At that Bella broke down into tears, collapsing on the ground.

"Yes, yes I do, I've always loved them. They were everything to me, how could I not love them? For a hundred I have done nothing but love them. But how could they possibly love me, after everything that I have done, I have tried so hard to destroy them, I have made them suffer, and at what cost?" Sarafine got on her knees in front of Bella, not daring to touch her just yet.

"Bella one thing you might not understand about the Cullens is that they love unconditionally, they will always love you."

"You make it sound so easy, just to go let them go, so then we can go home and ride into the sunlight as we all say together "and they lived happily ever after."

"Bella, why is the consempt of being happy so hard for you to understand?"

"Because I have known nothing but sorrow and misery for almost a hundred years, the feeling tends to grow on you."

"Listen to me, you can be happy, everyone even you deserves to be happy."

"IS that why Aro always wanted you, because you are so wise?"

"Amoungst other reasons. Now I must go,I try not to stay far from home for very you need anything you know how to reach me. Just remember you can be happy,everyone deserves a second chance." With that Sarafine stood and walked out the room,leaving Bella alone on the floor. Trying to get up Bella found that she did not possess the strength to do so. She could think of nothing better to do than summon Margie.

"Margie!" As always Margie was good at getting to the queen after onlya few seconds of the first call. Margie entered the room looking for the queen. Looking around she was shocked to find the queen on the floor, withered and weak.

"Your majesty, oh my god are you alright, what happened to you?" Margie walked forward briskly unsure if she should touch the queen, she looked so fragile.

"I was visited by an old friend."

"And they did this to you?"

"No, no one did this to me. I guess you can say it's part of a transformation. I need you to bring me to the holding area."

"Okay, would you like me to go fetch you a human first, you need your strength."

"No, it must be animal blood, don't question it just do it."

"Of course I will be right back." As Margie left the room Bella was left alone with her thoughts and memories, memories that she had surpressed for so long.

It was a sunny day in Forks, meaning that Edward and her could not go out in public until later that night. Getting a text message from Alice she found that Edward had still managed to plan a wonderful day for the two of them. It was also stated that Alice had brought over an outfit for her to wear. Looking at the box on the rocking chair she lifted the lid to find a beautiful sun dress folded neatly inside. It had layers of sheet material with a slip underneath, it was perfect. Putting the dress on it just about reached her knees. Putting on a small amount of makeup and also let her curls fall loose for the day. She waited in her room for Edward to come only to find his hands wrap around her from the back, holding her close.

"You look beautiful, the sun has nothing on you." At that he kissed her neck, savoring the taste for a few seconds. Bella placed her hands atop his as they swayed to a tune that only they could hear.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Your majesty, your majesty?" It took a few tries but Margie finally managed to get the attention of Bella.

"Your majesty your changing." It seemed that Margie was right, looking down at her hair that hung loosely down to her waist she saw her hair not black but brown, looking at her skin it was smooth and perfect again.

"I was remembering."

"Remembering what?"

"How beautiful it was to be in love, how happy I was."

"MAybe you should drink the blood you wanted me to get."

"Yes I suppose you are right." Reaching out with a still shaky hand she grabbed the goblet with what smelled like mountain lion blood. Lifting it to her mouth she gulpped the whole thing down in seconds.

"DO you need anything else,do you still want me to bring you to the holding area?"

"Yes, yes I do." Margie reached foward, grabbed the goblet and placed it on one the tables. Turning back she helped Bella stand, with one arm around her waist Margie helped Bella walked towards the holding area.


	20. The final decision

The whole way down to the holding area Bella held on tight to Margie's arm. When they finally made it down to their destination Margie opened the door with the code and helped Bella enter the room.

"Set me down at the chair and leave us Margie." Not questioning the queen Margie walked her to the chair at the middle of the room and left quietly. Looking around the room Bella took in the Cullen family. Each eyed her with apprehension, scared of what she was there for.

"You know when I was a little girl my father and mother were happy for a few years; We were what many people would call "Normal." That all changed when my mother decided that what we had as a family wasn't good enough. At the time that she took me away I didn't realize the problem. It wasn't until I was turned into a vampire that I finally grasped what I should've years ago, that nothing lasts forever. Even though we have the idea that everything comes to an end the wound remains fresh because no one can prepare themselves for that much pain. The day our dear Edward left, he had said in time I would heal and move on, how wrong he was.

"When I changed and woke up I became accustomed with the many gifts that i possess. Amoung those many gifts was a very special gift. Did you know that the most vital organ to a vampire is the heart? Now I know what you are thinking, how could any organ be important when they are dead? What many don't know is that the heart does in fact still beat, but only a thousand times faster, impossible to hear and feel even to the hyped senses to vampires. Alot of people think that the ways to kill a vampire is for a were wolf to rip them apart or have another vampire rip them apart and burn the pieces. Over the years and many experiments later I discovered that the only thing that needs to be burned is the heart."

"Why are you telling us this?"It was Rosalie to speak first.

"Because I want you to realize how important the heart really is, even to a vampire. The heart is essential to living, without it we are lost, dead, so when a heart is broken, stomped on and destroyed it is almost impossible for it heal. Once the ache is there, it is never forgotten, you are left with a constant reminder of what happends when you let someone in. You know Sarafine is a very dear friend of mine, since I was changed she was a companion. Just a little while ago she brought a light back to me that was gone for a long time, she reminded me what love was. For a long time I wasn't capable of loving anyone, I had forgotten how to feel." At this point Bella was standing,closer to the cages, a few tears strayed down her cheek.

"Oh Bella we want so bad for us to be happy again, we can be happy again, just know that we are so sorry." Esme held the bars, she looked like if she could cry she would be.

"Are you, are you sorry for walking out, failing at being a mother to another child, letting the life die in another? Oh yes my dear Esme, I see into your deepest fears, I know everything that is going through your mind. All of you think that I could forgive you for stomping on my heart. You all want me to not punish you, to let you go so we can be happy, that is what you any of you ever thought to ask _me _what I want? No, because you all believe that what you want is best. 100 years ago you made the decision for me, today you stand there thinking you know what is best. Well not this time, this time I make the decison. Or I can make the decision for the fate of one of you to be in another's hands."

"What do you mean?"

"So many questions, well each of you suffered a punishment at my hands, isn't that right?" Bella was facing away from them, watching the color of her nails change with a simple thought.

"But wait there is one that did not, my dear Edward all this time you stayed so quiet, blending in. Watching as each of your family members came back damaged in some way, but all this time you remained intact. You like to make very simple problems into bigger issues, I don't know if i should call it a talent or a nuscence. I don't anymore problems, all I want is for you to live up to what you did. Your punishment is quite simple really, you are going to be punished for your constant need to be in charge and make the decisions. We are going to play a game, you Edward will decide which one of your family members I kill.


	21. MONSTER!

"You have until sundown, which is 5 hours from now to make your decision. Oh and another rule, the person you choose to be killed can not be you, have fun my dear Edward I look forward to seeing you in exactly five hours." With out another word the queen left the holding area.

Once she was back in her sun room Bella changed into a floor length cream colored gown that wrapped around her. Walking to the center of the room she stood in the stream of sunlight that came from the dome roof.

"You're not really going to go through with this are you?" Turning sharply Bella realized that she was not alone in her room.

"My dear Sarafine I thought you returned home, I can honestly say that you gave me a fright. What are you doing back here?" Sarafine walked into the sunlight and stood in the sunlight.

"All those years ago when I found you in the Washington woods you were so scared and confused. I helped you, but when I told you that you could find happiness again I did not mean it this way. The Cullen family loves you, if you go through with this it will only leave a void in your heart, this is not the way."

"Did you really come back to repremand me? Barley two hours ago when I broke down crying I realized that the Cullen family was my weakness not my stength and I can not have that. You saw how weak I was, I was withering away. With them around I will always be in danger of becoming weak, I can not afford that."

"And what happens when they are gone, what do you do then? For years you have done nothing but focus on getting back at the Cullens for what they did to you. What happens when that fuel is gone, what do you live for?"

"Why are you so concerned as to what is going to happen to me, I can take care of myself."

"You hide behind your powers, you are not strong, if anything you are weak. You have lost the ability to rationalize like a human. For years you have maintained that flicker of light and potential and now it is gone. You have become the thing the CUllens were trying to prevent you from becoming, a monster. You will weap just what you sow and in the end you will fall. I have been around for eons and I know how this is going to end and it will not be good. You WILL remain unhappy and it will never be good enough."

Bella said nothing, nothing at all, she stood there with the look of utter disbelief on her face as she looked at Sarafine. Her eyes were wide and she stood stock still.

"I thought you were my friend, someone I could rely on but you're just like them, you want me to be unhappy, you see me as a toy you could screw with. No I WILL NOT FAULTER, you will not destroy me." Flinging her hands out Bella gestured towards Sarafine who instantly fell to the ground. Walking towards her Bella towered over the cowarding Sarafine but before she could do anything else Sarafine disappeared.

"No, mark my works Sarafine I will find you!"

After a few minutes of breathing heavy Bella sat down at her vanity and staring intently at her reflection. Time meant little to her as she say there brushing her hair with an antique brush with soft bristles.

"Your majesty?" Startled out of her day dream Bella realized Margie was standing in the room a little ways away from her.

"What you want?"

" The sun has set."

Not saying a word Bella stood and walked to stand in front of Margie. reaching out she soflty carressed her cheek with her left hand. Suddenly Margie's eyes grew wide and all you heard was a sharp intake of breath. Bella smiled and yanked her arm towards her. Watching Margie fall to the ground Bella squeezed the stone heart that was in her hand into dust. Bella wiped her hands together, ridding them of the dust and stepped over the body. Walking out the door she closed it quietly behind her and walked down the hall as if nothing happened.

In the holding area the Cullen family talked quietly to eachother, plotting their escape.

"I say we fight!"

"And what, fight Bella, no matter what she did we still love her."

"Yeah but no matter what we do she will never see us that way again, we lost her when we left."

"I don't care what any of you say my Bella is still in there and I will fight to help her find herself."

"Edward do you really think you can do that?

"Yes if I made her bad I can make her good again."

"Yeah but at what cost, think about it son, Bella has done despicable things, even if she does come home with us she will have those memories implanted in her mind. If she does become good again she will suffer from the guilt."

"So what, our only choices are to either some how kill her or show her that we love her. What are the odds of us succeeding in either of the two?"

"I don't have clear vision right now but the odds are very slim."

"A family meeting and what I wasn't invited?" All turned and saw that they had failed to hear Bella enter the room.

"Such imaginations, you all really know how to think outside the box. So you all came up with either kill me or change me, wow far fetched. What about the "I rip all of your heads off plan, I like that one."


	22. Family

Bella walked into the room with a snide smile upon her face. She looked as if she was never changed into a vampire, she simply looked like Bella, just Bella. Waving her hand a chair appeared in the middle of the room where she sat upon. With her hands on the arms of the chair as if it was a throne she moved her eyes between the Cullen family.

"Tell me how do you plan on killing me?" Bella looked straighte at Carlise, assuming that he would be the one to play spokes person.

"Bella we would never go through with killing you, you are family. You can try and push us away as much as possible but we will still love you. No matter how hard you try we will always be in your minds, killing us will not make you feel better, that i promise you."

"I don't understand." Bella sat with a look of utter confusion on her face.

"What don't you understand?"

"I have hurt each and everyone of you in a very peronal way, how is it that you still love me, and would fight for me?"

"Because that is what family does. No matter how bad you've become, how much you forget, or how much imperfections you carry family is always there to pick up the pieces. None of us are perfect but we always manage to pick up the pieces." Esme seemed out of the unneccessay breath by the time she was done speaking.

Bella stood up and walked over to Esme's cage. Briefly Esme winced away from Bella but something in her eyes stopped Esme from retreating. Esme noticed that the pained emotion in Bella's eyes were not fake but real. Bella looked Esme in the eyes and for the first time in decades felt. . .hope.

"You truly didn't want to leave did you?" Bella's head cocked to the side as if she was a curious dog.

"No honey none of us did, we wanted so badly to make it work. There are though things in this world that can not be changed or manipulated. We wanted you to have the most normal human life as possible, an opportunity that we all had ripped from us. If we knew that the normal life you deserved was going to come to an end we would've never left. You deserved,no deserve to be happy, it's because of us it has been so long since you were. We are truly sorry, we understand that no matter how hard we try we can never make up for what we did to you, but we will try." Esme reached through the bars and grasped Bella's hand in her own. Falling freely and truly from Bella's eyes were tears that were not forced but were unstoppable.

"You really will love me even after all that I've done?" Bella spoke barley over a whisper but they all still heard clearly.

"Oh honey after losing my first son I learned to never give up on your children, from the second you walked into my house all the years ago I knew that you were my daughter and that no matter what I would always love you."

"It has been so long since I let myself feel anything but hatred and misery. I have killed so many and destroyed so many lives. I don't even know if I remember how to love anymore, that emotion is foreign to me now."

"I know honey these things can be scary but we can help you, we can be a family again." Without another word Bella turned sharply towards the door and snatched the ring of keys. Walking to Esme's cell she unlocked it and opened the door. Dropping to her knees in front of Esme Bella let out a pained cry and gripped Esme's leg in desperation. Looking up Bella looked at Esme through a mess of hair and tears.

"I would like that very much. I don't want to kill anymore, I just want to be happy."

Esme dropped to her knees and wrapped her hands around Bella. She ran her hands through Bella's hair and rocked her back and forth.

"Shh it's okay baby it'll all be alright. Oh honey our home just isn'st right without you there." For almost an hour Bella stayed in Esme's arms while Esme rocked her and whispered words of comfort. After a while Bella finally pulled away and turned to the other Cullens.

"You can let them out, they've been in there long enough."

"Okay sweetie I'll be right back." Esme stood, picking up the discarding ring of keys and went around unlocking each cell. The whole time Bella stayed on the floor, her eyes unfocused. Carlisle and Esme hugged tightly after sharing a passionate kiss, Emmett and Rosalie were a little too excited about touching each other again and Jasper and Alice simply kissed softly and clung to each other. Edward hesitantly exited his cell, all surrounded Bella as she sat as still as a statue on the floor. Edward made to reach for Bella but was stopped by Esme.

"Edward no." Edward retracted his hand while Esme walked and knelt by Bella. Reaching out she brushed stray hairs out of Bella's face and spoke in a motherly voice.

"Bella, do you want to go to another room, maybe the throne room, we could ask Margie to get us some animal blood. Then we could talk about what we are going to do next."

"She's dead."Was all she simply said, her eyes still unfocused, her voice far away.

"Okay then, then why don't we take this one step at a time, first let's get out of this room, we've been in this room a little too long." Standing Esme held her hand out to Bella, meaning to help her stand. Bella made no move to touch her hand, in fact she didn't move at all.

"Bella, sweetie?" Still no response.

"Carlisle what's wrong with her?"

" I think we need to get her away from this place as soon as possible and get Sarafine here. She might be able to answer some questions."

"How do we get her out of here, do you think she'll mind us holding her?"

"Well from my point of view she is in her own world so she won't even register it, I say go head." Leave it to Emmett to go for the obvious.

"Okay than Edward do you want to carry her?"

"Of course." Moving forward Edward bent down and picked up Bella, Bella never once protested or registered that she was moved.

"Alice do you know your way out of here?"

"Yup everything is clear to me now." Leading the way Alice walked out the holding area after putting in a code. Together the moved swiftly through the halls. All was clear until the reached the second floor and the human Gianni spotted them. Gianni's eyes widened and she turned to run away. She didn't make it two steps before Rose was in front of her holding her against a wall.

"Don't scream, I'm not going to hurt you all we want to know is if you can show us to a room that is barley ever used by the queen or anyone else."

"Please don't eat me, I'm a good person."

"Be quiet can you or can you not show us to a room?"

"Yyyes I can."

"Then lead the way. Oh and if you try to run or give us away I will pesonally snap your neck, understand?"

All Gianni did was nod her head swiftly. All followed behind Gianni and went up two more floors before they stood in front of a rickety door that was covered in dirt and looked as if it wouldn't open if you tried. Reaching forward Gianni opened the door and turned on the light that flickered a few times before steadying its self. The room was styled in the victorian era. In the middle of the room was a canopy king sized bed. The furniture was mahogony and there were curtains hanging in the window that were heavy and looked like they were white at one point. On the opposite side of the room across from the bed was a huge fireplace that you could stand in and standing in front of the fireplace was Sarafine.


	23. Fixing it

"Oh thank god Sarafine" Rosalie opened the door for the rest, they all shuffled in quickly. Rosalie turned and pulled Gianni into the room as well, sitting her in a chair in the corner.

"Sarafine we did not expect to see you here, what brings you here?" Carlisle was the first the break the awkaward silence that developed once they were all in the room.

"I sensed that my presense was needed and by the looks of it I was not mistaken." Sarafine looked at Edward who was carrying Bella in his arms still inresponsive.

"Sarafine we finally broke through to Bella but something is wrong she won't move or respond or do anything."Esme kept her hand on Bella's cheek but looked at Sarafine with a look of motherly fear.

"Well of course she isn't responding her mind is protecting its self. It's sort of like a human when they are in a coma."

"But why, and how will this last for?"

"She is like this because she has been too bad for far too long. For a hundred years she suppressed her humanity so she could do what she felt needed to be done, seek revenge and destroy way she looked at things she thought that if she couldn't be happy no one should've been happy. As for how long this will last, I have no idea, human coma's are unpredicatable as is this. Coma's can last for years on end."

"What do we do?"

"Start by taking her somewhere where she will only remember happiness, where nothing ever went bad."

"Like where, our house?"

"Emmett that's a horrible idea that is where everything went wrong, you idiot."

"No that just might work you see in your house she probably felt more human then anywhere else in her life, take her there, remind her of the happiness."

"Wait how the hell are we going to get her there, there is no way we can get away with taking her on a plane."

"I can take you all there."All eyes turned to Sarafine who looked determined.

"Oh Sarafine we can't let you use that much energy you have to get home to your kids."

"Oh stop all I have to do is drink something before I travel again, now this will sound corney but everyone join hands and whatever you do, do not let go. Whoever is near Edward place a hand on his hand and do not let go, Edward keep a firm grip on Bella."

Together it was as if they were pushed through a glass door that suddenly felt sharp but cool instantly the feeling was undescribable. Looking up and letting go of each other's hands they were suddenly in the Cullen manor in Forks. The house was exactly like it was left except of the sheets covering the furniture.

"Emmett can you please go ready the guest bedroom please? Alice and Jasper we might need animal blood on hand so if you would be so kind to do that. Rose you and Edward need to stay with Bella and watch over her, Sarafine and Esme can you bring the house back to normal. While that is being done I will be researching comatose vampires."

"Carlisle I am ashamed why rely on silly technology when you can simply ask me?"

"What can you do?"

"For starters I have to go fetch my daughters and when I return than we will talk, I won't be long."

"But what do we do to make sure she is comfortable?"

"You don't have to ask me that you just have to treat her as if she was Bella, no one else." Sarafine disappeared,leaving the Cullens looking at one another, there was a thick silence that was too awkward for any of their liking.

" OKay well I suppose we should carry on as if this was just any other day, make it as normal as possible." Instantly all of them departed, going their seperate ways. It wasn't until the sun was setting that Sarafine appeared in the Cullen manor. In her hands she held the baby Mudra, holding on to her skirts was Keiran and holding her free hand was Nula.

"Sarafine we were getting worried, so nice of you to join us once again, and of course we are happy to see your beautiful daughters again."

"Thank you Esme, i trust everything was fine while I was gone."

"Yes for the most part, we are just having a hard time coping with the condition Bella is in."

"Well that is to be expected you all have gone through a terrible ordeal, it will take patience and time to set it all right once again. If you wouldn't mind I would like Nula to go up and examine Bella herself, she will be able to give us a better idea of the situation."

"Of course she is welcomed. Sarafine I think Carlisle and Edward would like to talk to you, would you like Rose or I to care for Mudra while you do that?"

"Of course that would be wonderful but you don't have to watch her like a hawk she is pretty good and she is good at getting mommy's attention when it is needed."


	24. Word of Advice

Bella layed over the covers of the king sized bed of the guest room. She did not move, breath, of do anything. To a human it would be as if she was dead, though the Cullens knew that she was in what seemed to be a vampire coma. Esme sat in a rocking chair near her bedside, never taking her eyes off of her daughter. It had been two weeks since they had arrived home and the condition Bella was in did not budge.

Everyone tried to act normal,carry on with their everyday lives but it seemed almost impossible to do so knowing that their loved one was in a sense ill. Edward sat at his piano downstairs, he had spent every second of the past two weeks, it was today that he was literally thrown out of the room and told to " get some air". Sitting at the piano he had no desire to play anything, all he could think about was going upstairs and laying near his loved one. With no set beat he plucked the keys, each one echoed in the air. It was until a chair scrapped in back of him and was pulled next to him that he looked up. Pulling up next to him was Sarafine. Sitting in the chair she said nothing for a few seconds. Though when it got awkward she decided to break the silence.

"So i see they finally managed to drag you away from Bella's room."

"How could I leave knowing that she is like that because of me?"

" Look I know that I can't exactly relate to you but I can say that in moments like these you can't be any more human than you are right now. I knew the very first time you walked into my hut that you and your family wanted desperatly to be human. Though I also knew that that was not your family and yours' destiny, believe it or not your set path was to become the very thing you are today, a vampire. Your path was not manipulated, to be a vampire was your fate. You sit before me loathing yourself for something that has already happened, there is nothing you can change about it, what you can do is help her and move forward. I knew from the first day I met you that you were destined to fall in loe with a human. You shouldn't beat yourself up for something that was set in stone."

"Was it really set in stone, why didn't you tell me?"

"Edward I thought you were well aware that I don't tell anyone their fate, telling them would give them the opportunity to change it."

"Did you know that this was going to happen?"

"I didn't know exactly what was going to happen but I knew that something big was going to happen between your family and her. I knew that there was going to be struggles and pain before you finally were able to get your happy ending. Do you hate me for not warning you?"

"No I just have a hard time understanding why you feel so adamant on keeping everyone's destiny from them for them to find out on their own, think of all the pain and suffering you could prevent from letting people know what is to come."

"The reason I don't tell anyone their destiny's is because a destiny is never meant to be revealed until the beholder discovers it. Whether their destiny is to die young or grow old they have a set course. I believe that I was given this gift not to change destinies but to ensure they are fulfilled. You of all people know what it is to go against something you believe in."

"Do you think she will ever be the same?"

"I don't know, for some time it will be hard for everyone, the obstacles are far from over. She will have to essentially start over, relearn to feel and love again. She will have to cope with what she committed over the past century, she trained herself very well to block out any emotion, she will be very confused for awhile. Her anger might be misinterpreted for angst, hatred for jealousy and so on. You and your family will have to be patient with her, for some time it might seem like you are walking on thin glass, that is to be expected, what you and your family have to do is push forward and always be there for her. Are you ready for what is to come?"

" I will do whatever it entales to make her happy again."

"I'm glad to hear that."

" How, how do you know her, you never travel? DId she find you?"

"That my darling is a story for another day, right now I must see to my daughters. They have been a little on edge, they have never been away from home so long."

"Will you be returning home soom?"

"Yes I expect we will be,it was nice talking to you Edward."

" The same goes for you Sarafine." Sarafine stood and turned slowly walking away from Edward who still sat at the piano.  
"Oh and Edward I know how desperately you want to go to her side but maybe the easiest thing to do right now is distract your mind. Maybe you could write her a song for when she opens her eyes."

At that Sarafine turned and left the room, leaving Edward starring at the piano. For what seemed like forever passed but finally Edward lifting his fingers to the ivory and let them drift across the shiny surfaces, letting out a beautiful sound.

_**Author Note:**_

_** HEELLLLLOOOO fellow readers! Just wanted to apologize for taking forever to update. So I was thinking that I might cut it short and wrap it up and do an epiogue unless you have any good ideas. If you have an idea I suggest you leave it in a review. If you don't you could miss out on seeing any dreams scenes in this story. IF I get enough ideas that I could work with I might expand a little, if not I might just cut it short and start another story.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_** The sweettoothmonster**_


	25. The Perfect Wife

She rode in the back of a taxi, barley listening to the driver speak to her in a foreign language on how he wanted to show her a good time. She watched the close quartered buildings pass by, the antisipation growing every second they got closer to her destination. Doing well to sit in the middle of the backseat as to not hit the sun the ignored every word the useless human had to say to her. When the car finally came to a stop she threw the money at the man and stepped out of the car. There were people in the square, rustling about, going about their everyday lives.

As she stepped onto the cobble stone she heard the sound of her black stilettos clap against the stone surface. She wore a flarred out black blazor with short sleeves. Blending into the blazor was a pencil skirt that hugged her hips perfectly. She covered her legs in black nylons, on top of her head she wore her hair piled elegantly high with a few curls roaming free. To top it off she wore a black sun hat on her head with a partial black viel connected to it. Being careful to walk in the shade of the buildings she walked towards a gate that was shut with two male vampires behind it. Stopping in front of the gate she looked up with her eyes wide as dolls and deep red. When she spoke she spoke in english, she knew they understood her.

"Can you help me, I was told to come here, that there were great men here that could help me understand, I don't know what I am." The biggest of the two spoke first.

"State your name!"

"Is. . Isabella, I think my name is Isabella." Opening the gate the smaller of the two grabbed her arm and pulled her swiftly in. Between the three there were no words spoken, Isabella walked with them, the only noise was her shoes. Jumping into a hole that reminded her of a sewage they walked down a dark tunnel for about two minutes until they came to an opening and they walked up a random set of stairs right up to an elevator lift. Stepping in she stood with the two males for about a minute until the elevator dinged and the doors opened to a office like room. Still holding her arm the small male and the tall one pulled her through into a medieval hallway, for the longest time they walked in hallways lit only by torches on the walls in holders. Finally they came to double doors. Opening the doors they entered a cathedral like room. Looking around in awe she finally took in the men that sat on throne like seats on a raised platform. Being pulled forward violently she was pushed down into a kneeling position, her head being being pushed down to look at the ground.

"Felix, Dimetri what is this?" A man's voice echoed through the room. It was the smaller one she could tell that answered.

"She came to the gate wanting to know what she was. She seems to have to knowledge of our kind and wishes to learn."

" Well then let her stand." Releasing their grip on her she stood quickly, smoothing her skirts, brushing dirt off of her outfit.

" Well aren't you a pretty little thing, now what is your name my dear?"

"Isabella, I believe my name is Isabella." Standing up the male in the middle approached her, he had long black hair and red eyes. Reaching forward he grasped her hand and held on to it tightly between his two. For a few seconds it was silent until he looked up with a look of awe on his face.

"'Jane, dear would you come welcome our guest?" A small little girl walked forward, she had blond hair pulled into a bun, red eyes as well. She turned to the guest and a devilish smile grew on her face, though that smile faltered after just a few seconds just to be replaced with a growl.

"Easy Jane it seems our little guest is gifted."

"Please sir what am I, I woke up in pain, I killed a woman and it felt wonderful. This man told me he couldn't train me and told me to come here. What does that mean, train me what am I?" Tears fell from her eyes.

"You cry as if you were human, our kind do not do that, you my dear I believe is special. We, including you are vampires."

"Vampires, you mean they are real,not myths?"

"Right you are my dear. If you stay with us we can teach you everything you need to know, so then maybe one day you can live on your own."

"You would teach me, you would let me stay here you have a kind soul."

For about two years she became know as the kindest vampire ever, she was known for having a pure heart. She wore beautiful dresses that were light pastels. She wore ribbons in her hair and kept animals in her room. Some how she was able to make it so they weren't afraid of her. After awhile it became clear that she had the ability to appear as if she was human, she was in Aro's eyes perfect. It had been years since he felt anything, it wasn't like he actually loved his wife. Whenever he was angry he would confide in her, he loved her.

It was a day like any other, his brothers and him poured over books and records of the threats to them. Their focus today was his friend and his family, the Cullen family. Isabella walked into the room, curious as to what they were doing. She went around Aro and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Doing some reseach my dear,and how are you?"

"I'm fine but sadely bored, you read this page alot, who are these Cullens?"

"Friends but sadely those that pose a threat."

"Why must everyone be a target my dear." Isabella cupped his cheek and bent forward kissing his forehead.

"Brothers would you mind leaving for a few, there is something I must discuss with Isabella." When they left Aro grabbed Isabella and kissed her hand.

"Isabella I know we have only know eachother for a mere two years but I can show you a great life and an even better one if you were my wife."

"Are.. Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes and you could be my queen, my beautiful queen we can rule together."

Tears rolled down Isabella's face.

"Yes, my answer is yes." Locking their lips toegether Aro picked up Isabella and spun her around.

Together they danced in the crowd, celebrating their love for eachother. At first the thought of them getting married and her becoming queen scared the brothers and angered the wives some but soon everyone seemed okay with them marrying eachother.

"I love you Isabella, so much."

"I love you too Aro, forever."

"Come I would like you to meet an old friend of mine." Pulling her hand she followed her husband towards a coven of seven.

"Carlisle my dear friend I would like you to meet my wife, Isabella." The family of seven were huddled together and at the sound of Isabella's name their faces turned whiter than white.

"Is something wrong Carlisle?"

"No it's just we had a member briefly in our family by that name, too short for us to tell you about but she died."

"Oh well I am so sorry for your loss, I am terribly sorry that my name brings about horrib memories of one you loved, but it was wonderful to meet you. Aro as told my so much about you Carlisle and your whole family. I look forward to getting to know you." Turning Aro and Isabella wished the family goodbye and continued to dance.

For many years Aro and his wife remained happy. They made eachother laugh, smile, everyday was a new adventure, but lately he couldn't help but realize his wife becoming distant.

"Isabella darling I can't help but notice that you have been melancholy lately, is everything alright?" They were in their bed chambers, Isabella sat at her vanity brushing her hair.

" Yes it's just I have this feeling as if your life is coming to an end and Aro darling I'm scared. What if this feeling means something what am I to do without you."

"Sweetheart nothing is going to happen I promise you that." Aro wrapped his arms around Isabella, Isabella slowly wrapped her arms also around, resting her head on his shoulder. Lifting her head she looked into his eyes. Tears fell from her eyes while a smile spread on her face.

"My dear tell me what is wrong."

"It's just love is weakness, I thought you knew that."

"Isabella?" He was unable to finish as his eyes grew wide and he suddenly fell to the ground, nothing more then dust. Waving her hand his dust was cleaned up.

"Hahaha, poor little Aro blinded by his love, it's too bad really give it a few more thousand years and I was going to consider maybe liking you let alone love you." Standing in front of her mirror her outfit changed into an all black one.

In the throne room she walked in while the whole guard stood about. She walked up to the brothers and with a flick of her wrist and watched them turn into dust like their brother. Immediatly the guards sprung foward, trying to avenge their leaders. Flames interrupted their advance they all tried to escape but she was everywhere. She smiled when approached the cowarding twins that hid in the corner of the room. With a simple thought they died. One by one the guards kneeled, not wanting to die, desperate to stay alive.

"So you all surrendor, well this is wonderful. Take step out of line and I will destroy you, now I suggest you get to work, this shit isn't going to be like when Aro was in power. No one gets in with asking me." Turning Isabella made to leave the room when she heard a whisper. Turning back she appeared in front of the vampire. Grabbing hold of thier throat she threw them across the room.

"I'm sorry dearest I couldn't hear you, wanna speak up?"

"I'm sorry your majesty I said nothing I swear."

"Oh I'm sorry so what you're saying is I heard wrong?"

"Yes, no I mean"

"Save it I can already see that you are not worth keeping around." The vampire with suddenly englufed in flames. Isabella smiled, watching the twitching form burn, when the flames finally died she turned to the scared and silent guards.

"If I remember correctly dearest Aro had an assistant named Margie. Where is she, come forward now." A primelike vampire walked forward with short curly blond hair. She held her head up high, she would not lose her dignity.

" Come with me my dear and the rest of you, this place is hideous make it pretty, I don't care what you do hirer a designer."Walking with Margie in back of her she walked into her bed chambers.

"Well come inside, make yourself at home we have much to talk about." Sitting down Margie waited for the queen to join her.

"My dear I know my husband wasn't the greatest man in the world, he wasn't fair to you. I can offer you a wonderful life, you will be treated like royalty. All I ask from you is to be honest with me, be a friend and do whatever I say everything has a price."

"Yes your majesty."

"Excellent now go get me the index of every enemy Aro and the two idiots had." When the queen was alone Isabella walked over to her window and starred at the useless humans below. For years she was the perfect wife, but like she said everything came with a price and his price was his death.


	26. A friendship formed

"Your majesty that woman you wished for us to aquire, we found her and brought her here." Isabella sat in her sun room, leaning back on her sun bathing lounge chair. She wore a a whimsical and shear red dress that had an empire waist, and a sweetheart neckline. For accessories she wore a necklace and earrings embedded in rubies, her hair today was black and topped off with a tiara with rubies.

" Really, excellent well what are you waiting for bring her up to me. I look forward to meeting the woman that captured my former husband's interest." The servant bowed and backed out of the room swiftly, only to appear mintues later with two guards and a female vampire between the two,they did not hold her, they almost looked afraid to.

" Thank you gentlemen you may go. You my dear may come inside, don't be shy. Now my dearest I am sure you are aware of my husband's terrible death."

"You mean how you murdered him, the whole vampire nation is aware."

"Fiesty aren't we, fair enough. No I summoned you here to talk about your past records that you've earned with dear Aro. You seemed to have been a target of his for awhile, you were dangerous to him. I ask you this now, do I have to worry about you while I am queen?"

" You have nothing that I want."

" Haha, oh don't be so sure my dear. I am quite aware of your children and that monster of a baby you keep around. No darling I know I have to not fear that you will rob me, with a dress like that one does not have to worry. Seriously darling when was the last time you actually changed your clothes, that dress is absolutely horrid."

"I'm sure you didn't bring me here to insult me. If this is all you want then I will be on my way." The woman rose from her seat that she had taken across from the queen and turned to leave. Isabella was of course having none of that and waved her hand to force the woman back in her seat. In a blink of an eye the woman turned and pushed the unseen force back at the queen. The queen's face was pushed to the side as if she was slapped very hard. Taking a second to register what had happen Bella turned her head back to the woman.

"How dare you."Her words were quiet but menacing. Quickly she appeared in front of the woman and grasped her throat.

" Isabella I know where you came from, I know why you are the way you are. Believe me I can help you."

"You know nothing, Sarafine!"

"I know that your heart was broken and you want revenge." Bella slowly released Sarafine's throat and with wide shocked eyes backed away.

"How do you know that, who told you that?"

"No one had to, seeing the path of one's destiny is what I do. I know where you came from and sadly where you are heading. Isabella I can help you, I can be a friend, an ally. You don't have to do this alone."

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't, but I can see that you need me."

"What makes you think I need you?"

" You need a friend, you need someone to confide in, I can be that friend."

"I suppose you're right, it does get lonely and I could use someone to talk to. I suppose this means I can't kill you or your children."

"No that would kind of destroy our formed friendship."

"Friendship?"

"Yes I am your friend whether you like it or not."

"Alright then, friends."


	27. A Dream

The rain hit the roof constantly, to be expected in Forks. Two weeks had passed since Edward had spoken with Sarafine and Bella still remained in her catatonic state. It was kind of Sarafine to decide to stay just a little while longer to help us get settled in, though the time had come for her to return home with her daughters. For the first time since the time they returned to Forks Bella was left alone upstairs while the Cullen family said goodbye to Sarafine and her daughters. Standing in the modern day living space the family seemed terribly out of place. SInce arriving they had refused any offer of clothing offered to them, them liked their animal skin home made clothing.

Sarafine stood by the front door with Mudra in her arms, the baby never slept but she laid content in her mother's arms. Hiding behind her mother's skirt Keiran stood, shying away. Then there stood Nula who stood far away from her family and the Cullen family, she stood in the living area watching the fire in the fire place.

"Thank you again for everything Sarafine, it was wonderful for you and your family to finally come visit." Esme stood near Carlisle and was happy yet nervous for the wild woman to leave. Sarafine seemed to know everything they needed to know concerning Bella but frankly the woman and her children frightened her.

"Well don't count on it happening again, I have spent far too long away from home, though you do have a beautiful home. If you need anything at all you know where to find me."

" Yes I suppose you are right, though words can not describe how happy and thankful we are for your help."

"You are very welcome, I usually demand payment but for just this once I will let it slide, you always seem reluctant to pay the price anyways." Five minutes later Sarafine and her daughters were gone after saying goodbye to the Cullen family.

The house was very quiet when they heard a strange sound, it sounded like nails on wood, digging into the surface. Looking at eachother the members of the family were utterly confused as to where the sound was coming from. Slowly they began to follow the sound just for them to end up outside the room in which Bella was staying in. Carlisle slowly opened the door with the family in tow. There Bella laid in the same exact spot they had left her, dress in a silk and lace nightgown she was covered up to her chest with the comforter, except for her arms that remained on top of the comforter crossed on her chest. Though unlike the other days as she laid in her catatonic state Belle appeared like a dead body, she didn't breath, twitch or make any noise. Today though her eyelids shuddered, she was taking in sharp in takes of breath that were unneeded every few seconds, her eyelids scrunched together in stress leaving an indent on her forhead. Shocked the Cullens remained quiet while Carlisle checked her vitals, with a flashlight in his hand he gently lifted the lids of her eyes and examined her pupils.

"Carlisle, honey?"

"Amazing. . ."

"What is it?"

"It appears that she is dreaming."

"What, she's sleeping like as if she was human?"

"Yes Rose I think that is exactly what she is doing."

"Carlisle how is this possible." Edward sat at the edge of the bed near Bella's side.

"Well we did see that she had the ability to appear human, we witnessed her cry like a human, I believe that crying is not the only human trait she holds."

"What does this mean, does it mean that she may be waking up soon?"

"It could, or this is yet another defense mechanism, a strategy to protect herself."

"Alice do you see anything new?"

"Yes actually I can it's still a little fuzzy but not as bad as before, I have an image of her smiling with us. Though when that will take place I am not sure."

"I guess what we will have to do is just continue what we have been doing, keeping an eye on her and keeping her company." For two days the Cullen family members each took their turns to watch over Bella. She still continued to twitch and make small whimpers throughout the day and night. It was Edward's turn to keep watch, the others spent their time with their mates. He sat in the chair near Bella's bed with his head in his hands. How long he stayed like that, he didn't know but it wasn't until he heard the voice of an angel that he looked up.

" After everything I did to you and your family you still keep me around? You have always been the masochist."

"Bella?"


	28. Baby Steps

After Sarafine and her daughters left Bella still refused to walk out of the room. She stayed in her room, seated in the mahogony rocking chair in front of the window and starred at the same spot for hours on end. She barely ever spoke unless she was spoken to,and when she did it was only a few syllables. The Cullens worried for her, she never had the earge to hunt, never was startled by anything, or caught off guard by the smell of humans dropping off mail or packages. She was in a sense a statue or a vegetable that never moved. As usual Carlisle would bring up a cup of blood to Bella and would leave her alone for her to drink it. For about a month Carlisle smuggled blood from the hospital in order to give to Bella, though lately he had begun to mix the blood with animal blood. Each time she would be fed he would add just a little bit more animal blood than the last time, she never seemed to notice and if she did she never cared. Today was a big day as Carlisle decided to try and give Bella a whole cup of just animal blood. As usual Carlisle knocked before he entered and as usual never got an answer. Just like he suspected Bella sat in her rocking chair in front of the window, she wore the same nightgown they had dressed her in with a blacket wrapped around her shoulders. Everyday he would see her look like her old self but depending on how she felt there was always something slightly different with her everyday. Today her hair was long and brown, it hung in straggley curls that looked like it needed a good washing,though today she had a patch of gray hair that was in the front of her head. Carlisle walked up to kneel by her side and held the cup out in front so that she could reach for it, he wanted to see her do something other than wrap her fingers around the cup when he placed it in her hand.

"Bella honey, I brought you some blood here take it." He said it in a whisper but he saw how her eyes moved slightly and acknowledged him. Surprisingly Bella tentively reached out witha boney hand and grasped the cup, slowly she brought it to her lips. Carlisle smiled slightly to see her do something different and decided to leave her be. Standing up he turned to leave the room.

"It's very smart you know?" Carlisle stopped dead right in front of the door and turned back to Bella.

"What is?"

"You probably didn't think I noticed, but I did. That first day you brought me blood you put one drop of deer blood in my blood. You usually tend to bring me O positive or AB positive but lately you've slowly been adding more animal blood and less human. Today you took a huge leap and gave me only animal blood. You see I wasn't always evil, there was a time where I dedicated my exisistence to watching over my father from afar. There wasn't much that I loved at that time, I was angry and set on revenge but there was a spark that kept me from killing him, I loved my daddy. I watched from afar, I stayed in the woods in the backyard, watched through the windows, he tried to move on. I didn't kill humans at the time, I wanted to but I cared more for my father than my instinct to kill humans. For a year we built a routine, well I did. Every night I would go in and watch him sleep, make sure he was safe. Every morning I would go into the backyard and watch him leave for work and then like clockwork would come home and finish the day. Sometimes he was late due to work, something might've come up like a robbery, or he went down to La Push. Though one day he didn't come home and I was a week I searched and so did the humans. Finally they found him deep in the woods ripped to pieces. I didn't go to the funeral, I was dead but when he was buried I stole a black dress from the store. A black blazor and pencil skirt, with balck nylons and stilettos, for the occasion I also stole a sun hat with a black viel and visited me daddy's grave. There I vowed to get revenge on those that made it impossible for us to have the happy life we deserved. It was then that I went to the Volturi."

"How did you do it, overthrow the Volturi?" Carlisle was now seated in a chair that he pulled forward to be seated across from Bella.

"That was very easy, you see when I played the confused newborn vampire that searched for answers and wanted happiness Aro greeted me with open arms, of course he only thought I was a shield and some innocent girl, I wasn't a danger. For awhile we skirted around each other, flirting and being pleasant I reeled him in and he couldn't resist. The day came that he asked me to marry him and as a good actor I knew that I had him right where I wanted him. I played the part of someone who couldn't resist my love for him anymore. When we were married he decided to show me off to the vampire community, and there you saw me. You didn't realize it but his perfect wife that he treated like a prize was me. You were sad because I reminded you of the human that was in your family. For a brief second I felt remorse. I wanted to let you know who I was and throw myself into the arms of Edward. Though there was the idea of revenge and power that won. For a few years I was the perfect wife, everyone adored me especially my husband. It was when they all saw me as nothing more than an innocent vampire that I struck and quite easily took out the whole guard and my husband. I then burned the certificate stated that we were married and well I think you know the rest."

"You played them all."

"That I did." For several minutes Bella sat as she was before she was disturbed and sipped at her cup. Carlisle sat in his seat and watched her.

"Do you regret it?" It took a second for Bella to answer, she turned her head to him, her lips quivered, her eyes glistened with tears and her voice shook.

"Yes. I have killed so many people, vampires and humans, I have destroyed so many lives and brought so much sadness and sorrow. No matter what I did I always wanted more."

"It has been a month since you woke up, why do you avoid us?"

"Because I can so very easily hurt someone. I never learned how to control my powers, I was and still am always getting new ones. They have always just controlled me, though when I gave myself over to one emotion it was easy to feel like I was in control. I don't know what I am feeling anymore, it has been so long since I have felt anything than rage. I'm confused as to what I am feeling, how to react to certain feelings."

"That is what family is for, we are here to help you if you wish for it or to give you space, you are not alone."

"I know, part of me always hoped that you would still love me, part of me wished that you didn't so I could win and finally get the revenge I wished for, for so long."

"Will you let us in Bella, we might be able to help you, we understand if you need time but we just want you to know that we are not going anywhere, this house is as much yours as it is ours. This bedroom was designed for what we remember to be characteristics from your human life but you are free to change, move furniture, rip things apart. paint or do whatever to it to make yourself feel at home." Bella smiled slightly as she grasped her father's hand between her two.

"I can try, it isn't great but I think baby steps are in order. I could try to actually leave my bedroom, and talk more. I will try for myself and my family."

"That's all we ask for."


	29. From the Start

Her eyes flickered opened and although everything was blurry at first but eventually her eyes were able to focus on things more clearly. She was able to see everything, esch crevice in the bark of the trees, the dew on the leaves. Standing up quickly she noticed that she was not alone. Turning she saw a wild woman standing a mere five feet from her. She had hair like a bird's nest, and skin that was probably tan at one point but was now an ashy tan with being a vampire. She had wide red eyes and a gown on that had mold and dirt caked on it. Though it was strange that even though she was wild like she was very beautiful in a frightening sort of way. Kneeling down in a defensive crouch Bella hissed at the stranger.

"Who are you?"The stranger walked forward slowly with her hands held out in front of her in a calm way.

"My name is Sarafine, I can help you, tell you what you are if you give me the chance."

"I know what I am, did you do this to me?"

"No I was visiting friends when I heard you changing, whoever did this to you is long gone."

"Why did you stay then?"

"Because I know what it's like to wake up alone in this state, you are confused and need someone to explain things to you."

"I know what I am you idiot, now leave me be, I have no need for yuor pity."

"Please I can help you!" Turning sharply towards the stranger Bella pushed a force out and flung it at the girl, the girl then went flying backwards into a tree."

"I don't need your help."

Bella ran back towards her home and watched through the window as her father sat in front of the television watching the game. WIth the wind an amazing smell came into focus and she had the urge to knock down the door and drain her father right there and then, her throat burned. With amazing will power Bella backed away from her house and ran into the winds hunting down the first doe she layed her eyes on. She vowed never to kill a human and keep an eye on her father.


End file.
